


The Stolen Dog

by Calachina



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 24,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26894257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calachina/pseuds/Calachina
Summary: A "stolen dog" and a series of dopey mishaps...Andy got into a deep mess and Miranda reaches out to her. Slow burn romance with a nice portion of family fluff! Rated M for later chapters.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 110
Kudos: 322





	1. WALKING DISASTER

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: A huge thanks to **[saber_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saber_blue/pseuds/saber_blue)** for helping me to shape this into a readable story. I appreciate your help so much. 💜😊
> 
> Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada and its characters belong to L. Weisberger and 20th Century Fox.  
> This is just a fanwork for non-commercial use- trying to show my love and care. No copyright infringement intended, I don't make $.

A fresh wind rushed through the trees and made the leaves dance wildly on the meadows and paths. The park was already shining in the colors of autumn, and the evening sun glowed fiery in the colorful leaves. Andrea enjoyed the peaceful silence of this time of year. The air was filled with the smell of damp earth and leaves, and it seemed to Andy like a healing balm that wrapped itself around her soul. The burden of that catastrophic day fell off her here.

Patricia trudged leisurely beside her and looked at her with her large, faithful eyes. Andrea really enjoyed going for a walk with the bulky Saint Bernard lady. She loved her with all her heart. Quite contrary to Emily who preferred to avoid the 'drooling carpet of ticks', as she sometimes used to call Patricia.

On the big meadow of the dog run Andy unleashed Patricia and gave her a light pat.

"Come on my girl, let off some steam."

With a rumbling bark Patricia ran away happily and whirled through the leaves full of enthusiasm. Andy looked after her and sank down on a bench. Her head was still spinning, and she felt very exhausted. It had been an awful day at the office again. Everything, absolutely everything, had gone wrong today. It was safe to say that the whole week was one big catastrophe. And she was very relieved that she didn't have to deliver the book this night. Andy's gaze went into space, and her mind wandered to another day full of mishaps.

_In retrospect..._

_At the budget meeting with Irv Ravitz Miranda asked for her notes on financial analysis during her speech, and Andy was horrified to find that they were not in her folder. She had left them on the desk in the office. Oh my god! She got hot and cold at the same time, and she looked at Miranda with wide, frightened eyes. She was unable to say a word, and she felt all eyes fixating on her, eagerly awaiting her 'execution'. Yes, the Snow Queen would symbolically 'cut off her head' here and now, of course. But surprisingly Andy's public humiliation did not take place. In fact Miranda's eyebrows went up dangerously high, and her icy eyes bored deep into hers. But finally Miranda just continued her remarks with a hushed sigh and a roll of her eyes, even without her notes._

_Spared, pardoned. She had spared Andy, and she was just as puzzled as the rest of the participants, who all stared in disbelief and with open mouths. Andy caught Nigel's gaze, who looked at her slightly amused and questioning._

_At a later debriefing in Miranda's office the next dopey mishap occurred. A bottle of water slipped out of Andy's still shaky hand and spilled over Miranda's whole desk. Nigel jumped up in horror, and Miranda alert-eyed just in time pulled up the documents, which were spread out in front of them. Then she looked at Andy, shaking her head in disbelief. Her voice was barely audible and rang with a hazardous tone when she said:_

_“Bloody hell, Andrea! Clean up this mess and then connect us with the finance department. And please try not to die while doing so... That's all!”_

_When Nigel came out of Miranda's office later he stopped in front of Andy's desk with a big grin and looked down at her._

_"Trying hard to get fired today Six, huh? You know, anyone else would have been fired by now. And I MEAN FIRED- OUT OF A CANNON INTO THE SUN.”_

_Nigel's words actually brightened up Andy's face a little, but then she groaned ashamed and burrowed her head in her hands._

_"God, Nigel. She HATES me for my current incompetence, and I know she's gonna bite my head off soon."_

_"Na, na Six. She LOVES you. Ever since Paris. You must have done something very, very right. You definitely are 'MIRANDA'S GIRL' he said with a smirk and a wave of his hand. Andy rolled her eyes and sighed heavily._

_"_ _Really Six, she lets you get away with almost anything, and that's very, very unusual!" His eyes rested on her questioningly. “What's the matter with you Andy? You are 'calamity in person' these days. Truly a walking disaster. Wanna 'go for a drink this weekend? You look like you could use one..."_

Oh yes, she really needed that, and she was looking forward to the evening with Nigel. Hopefully he would make her forget the total disaster that her life had become in the last weeks since Paris. Patricia's joyful barking interrupted Andy's gloomy thoughts, and she returned to the present. The wind rushed across the meadow and let the leaves dance wildly. Patricia excitedly chased after the uplifting leaves, and Andy's heart immediately lightened a bit as she watched the animal's overwhelming joy.

Suddenly she heard soft, bouncy steps behind her. Well-known steps! Before she could turn around a steaming cup appeared out of nowhere next to her and it was held out invitingly. Andy knew the beautifully manicured fingers, that held the cup, all too well. Her heart started beating fiercely, and she stared in disbelief up into a familiar face. To hell! Yes, there she stood. Miranda Priestly in person, in all her glory. And Andy noticed that she tried to hide a smirk, considering Andy's shocked face.

“Calm down, Andrea. I come in peace."

Andy kept staring at her with her mouth open and speechless.

“Are you going to take the cup from me now? It's not poisoned."

Andy still didn't move.

With a roll of her eyes Miranda finally pushed the mug into Andy’s hand and slid onto the bench next to her with a gentle, elegant move.

"Andrea, please. Stop staring, you look like you saw the devil."

"That sums it up quite well." It sputtered out of Andy in a choked tone, and she bit her tongue hard for this insolent stupidity.  
Miranda shot her a warning glare, and Andy heard a soft whisper:

„Watch your tongue!“

But Andrea imagined seeing a suppressed smile on Miranda's lips. What in the world was she doing here, and how did she even find her? Andy swallowed hard. Surely she would give her a roasting for all her crimes this week. Or even fire her on the spot. But together with this cup of... what was it actually? Andy opened the lid and the seductive scent of hot, creamy chocolate poured out towards her. A beaming smile appeared on her face.

Miranda watched the young woman out of the corner of her eye with true pleasure. There it was, finally. Andrea's enchanting, stunning smile. A smile that was so pure, beautiful and sincere. For Miranda it was something she was rarely capable of. And she almost longed to see it in the young woman's face. But in the past few weeks a deep sadness took hold of Andrea's face. The lighthearted, joyful glow that flashed daily from Andrea's eyes was gone. And with it the smile. A smile that Miranda missed terribly. Even if she would never, never admit it. Her gaze was locked on the young woman.

Andy took a long sip of the hot liquid and enjoyed the wonderful warmth that immediately flowed through her.

“Thank you so much, Miranda. But why... why are you here? Certainly not to serve me hot chocolate. Of course I don't deserve it." Andy swallowed hard. "Am I fired?"

Miranda chuckled softly and then replied with certainty:

“No, Andrea. I came home earlier this evening. The last appointment with the new, young designer was one big disappointment. I decided to go for a walk with Patricia to clear my head. But Cara told me that you showed up and already took Patricia for a walk here in Carl Schurz Park. That confused me a little, because I can't remember putting a walk with the dog on your list today." Miranda looked challenging at Andy. And with a raised eyebrow she then continued teasingly: "So you had stolen my dog, and I decided to get it back."

“I'm ... I'm sorry, Miranda. I... I have to admit that I've picked up Patricia a lot lately, when the girls were out and you've been busy. It wasn't my intention to 'steal' your dog. I just borrow her sometimes." Andy stammered.

Miranda eyed her intently and then she said with a slight smile:

"You love this dog very much, huh?"

"Yes, I suppose I do." Andy replied.

Suddenly Patricia appeared with a joyful bark and stormed happily towards her beloved mistress. Miranda immediately raised her hand defensively and said in a sharp, stern voice: "There is no jumping, Patricia!" The dog stopped at once and calmed down. Wagging her tail she just laid her big, heavy head in Miranda's lap, and Andy watched as Miranda lovingly ran her fingers through the thick fur. It was a very unusual image to see the ever reserved and chilly 'Snow Queen' in such a tender moment. It touched Andy deeply and she couldn't tear her eyes away.

For a while there was a peaceful silence between them. But then Miranda turned away from the dog and fixed Andrea with a serious gaze.

“Andrea, we have to talk. Of course, I'm not really here to pick up the dog. And my appearance here may seem very strange to you. Isn't it...?" " Miranda waved her hand nervously. “But I need to know what's wrong, Andrea. Where has my perfect, smart assistant gone? I do not recognize you. I know you carry a great burden- with Emily still sick and unable to work. But that alone cannot be the reason. That does not explain your absent nature, your lack of concentration, and... the terrible emptiness in your eyes."

Miranda paused briefly and gave Andy a piercing look, a hint of annoyance on her face.

“And be assured that Miranda Priestly usually never runs after an employee. You know that.” Miranda's steady gaze rested on Andy, and her icy eyes bored into her. Then she lowered her voice, and it was barely audible, rather a whisper:

“But I almost lost you in Paris, Andrea. And that's not acceptable. Now listen to me, listen to me carefully. Because I only say these words once: You are truly the most competent and reliable assistant I have ever had." Then she struggled for her next words:

“And I ... I ... I do... _trust you_ , Andrea. Ever since Paris."

Miranda locked eyes with her again and Andy suddenly found such an unusual gentleness there. She could barely believe what she had heard, but Miranda's words were like sweet honey that flowed down her throat. She was very aware that Miranda Priestly in fact never made concessions like that. And it began to dawn on Andy that she had just received a very precious and rare gift.

“And now tell me what's wrong, Andrea. I need you to be efficient and reliable! More than ever. Especially now- Irv will use every weakness to make life difficult for me. A mishap like today in the budget meeting is no longer acceptable, Andrea."

Andy closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

“Andrea! For god's sake. Talk to me.”


	2. CHANGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Thanks so much to all who left Kudos and bookmarks._   
>  _So here we go, chapter 2._

Andy took a deep breath, then she spoke in a low voice:

“Are you sure you want to hear about the sad details of my current private life? I don't wan't to bore you to death.”

“Andrea. You try my patience. I am concerned. So tell me what happened. Tell me what turned you into this nervous wreck with permanent dark circles and eyes stricken with sorrow. So pray tell me. And we'll see what we can do about it. Andrea, out with it!”

Andy struggled for words. She didn't know how to start. She wasn't exactly used to pouring out her heart and certainly not to Miranda Priestly, devil in Prada. Her presence made her nervous, and she had to admit that she still even feared her a little too. Her soft-spoken words always held a fierce undertone, and her cold, sharp gaze was highly unsettling. But today Andy had found a softness in her eyes, maybe even affection. Of course it was merely seconds there, before she hid it and her ever aloof _'Miranda Priestly fashion queen- face_ ' clicked into place again. However, it was enough for Andy to finally muster up the courage and open up.

“Fine.” Andy said and began to portray her anxious situation.

“After Paris my private life turned into an absolute disaster. I broke up with my boyfriend, we had a fight. He constantly blamed me for my 'excessive, misguided work ethic', and after Paris everything got worse. In a blink he moved out and left me with a horendous rent I could not afford myself. Well, I tried to find a flatmate immediately, but I already slipped into a back rent. So I lost the apartment in no time and didn't know what to do. It's quite hard to find something affordable in New York, especially when you're already financially stricken. I stayed in a boarding house for a while, but had to move on... and... truth is I ended up 'couch surfing'.”

“ _Couch what? Surfing?_ ” It was an outcry. Miranda seemed frozen in terror, her eyes wide. “You mean that _thing_ where you lodge on a couch of foreign people you've never met before? Andrea, are you out of your mind?”

Andrea chuckled . “Yeah, exactly. But, to be honest, in my special case, it's more sort of a _vegetating_ than a _lodging_. Actually I'm in a shared apartment of students. And I don't want to seem ungrateful- at least I have a bed. But it really is unnerving. I don't even remember when I last slept well. It's always loud, with constant parties, drunken people, brawls and terror. Last night the police even raided the apartment. It's insane!”

Miranda's piercing gaze rested on Andy. She still seemed sort of shocked. Then she softly spoke:

“What about your parents, Andrea? I mean you're still young, is there no support?”

A cheerless snort escaped Andy's mouth and Miranda saw that deep sadness taking hold of her again. With a vacant expression Andrea explained:

“There is no support any more. My parents and I had a heavy argument. About the decisions I made- trying to become a journalist was my first major mistake. They never approved that. _'The girl who got accepted at Stanford Law School turned it down to be a journalist.'_ to quote my dad”. Andy rolled her eyes. “And now they think that I'm not even doing that anymore. _'Really Andrea. Being a desk clerk at a foolish fashion magazine, serving coffee. Underwhelming!'_ That's what my mom said.”

Miranda's eyes darkened and she pursed her lips. Anger welled in her, but she stayed silent and listened patiently to Andrea's words.

“The final straw was my break with Nate. My mother loved him badly, saw him as a son-in-law already. She told me that, I'm in all facets, just a big disappointment. So they think that I'm on the wrong track, and therefore they cancelled all their support. They’re waiting for me to fail. They think I'll crawl back to them and become what they expect me to be. But I won't do that, never. Even if I can't gain ground in journalism, I won't. They all left me behind when I needed them most...”

Hot fluid welled up in Andy's eyes. She tried hard, but she could not blink back the tears. They flowed down her cheeks in sparkling streams. The young woman looked hopelessly lost and abandoned. Miranda tried not to stare, but she was not able to avert her gaze. She had to admit that, even in her deep sadness, Andrea had a noble appearance. Enchantingly beautiful, to be honest. And Miranda was on the verge of reaching out and wipe away those tears on her soft cheeks. But of course she hold back that strange urge. Highly inappropriate she thought to herself. The girl really had an effect on her, and it utterly concerned Miranda.

But should she offer some comfort? A kind word at least? Truth is, she was not good at that.

Brave Patricia took the lead and pushed her big head with a tender humming into Andy's lap. Her soft tongue started licking Andy's hands lovingly and a light smile immediately played on the girl's lips. That's how it's done. Good, old Patricia knew how to cheer someone up.

Miranda sighed and chuckled privately at the sight. She used the distraction to collect her own thoughts. The young woman really was in an unpleasant situation. She looked the picture of misery and definitely needed guidance. Andrea's last words echoed in her mind. Finally Miranda broke the silence and spoke in her low voice:

“Do you regret coming to Runway, Andrea?”

“NO, no never, Miranda. Not a second.” Andy looked shocked and the words came in a flash.

“Good. That's what I needed to hear. We've common ground. Now listen, Andrea. I don't want you to have any self-doubt. And I don't want to hear words like ' _Even if I can't gain ground in journalism...'_ ever again. What makes you even think that?” Miranda's piercing gaze rested on her.

Andy swallowed, then she answered very hesitantly:

“Ah..., you know, to top it all, I received some really malicious mail from Christian Thompson shortly after Paris. In a brief summary: it was all about me and my silly, dumb decisions and _misplaced loyalty_. He implied that I may never gain a foothold in journalism. I know I shouldn't care what he says, but it makes you think. And that's all I needed.”

A devilish rage showed up in Miranda's eyes, and she ran her hand furiously through her perfect, silver curls. She was incandescent with fury.

“Oh, Andrea! I'll ruin him. I should have done long ago. That vicious snake, that feckless buffoon. Forget about his foolish words. _His show is over_! Take my word for it.” Miranda trembled.

Andy went very silent and turned pale. Oh dear, she had added fuel to the fire. Thompson for sure already had been on Miranda's hit list, because of his involvement in the 'Paris plot'. Maybe she had gone too far, and she almost felt pity for poor Christian. But then a strange satisfaction overcame her. The flames of the dragon lady could be incredibly destructive, but at the same time they were so warming and comforting. Andy suddenly felt safe, even well-protected and she gave Miranda a tender, faithful and all-consuming smile.

One of those smiles she downright ached for, even if she didn't know why. Even if it was sheer madness. Miranda swallowed hard and tried to regain her poise. She definitely had to keep her temper now. It was not helpful to be in a towering rage, nor in a state of deep confusion. She had to allay Andrea's doubts and fears and get her out of that 'pandemonium' she currently lived in.

Miranda's eyes wandered over the trees and meadows of the park.

“Do you like fall, Andrea?”

“Oh yes, I do.”

“So do I. The leaves change color and everything shines in new splendor, wild and glittering. Fall means change. And change can be an eminently good thing. You're too in a state of change, Andrea. Ambitious efforts lie ahead of you, as well as many, many obstacles. But you'll master it. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. I want you to trust me, Andrea, like I trust you. You've got so much potential, wisdom and steadiness. _I will lead you to greatness. I promise you._ ”

Andy became very silent. All these kind and strengthening words really got under her skin. The feeling of relief and liberation was overwhelming and a sweet bliss spread deep inside her. For the first time in weeks her confidence returned, and she whispered in a husky voice:

“Thank you so much Miranda. You can't imagine how much this means to me right now.”

Her eyes locked with Miranda's, and there was an undeniable connection they both couldn't shake off. Miranda didn't respond. But the uncommon, soft look in her eyes returned. Then she hastily averted her gaze. An awkward silence followed and Miranda seemed absorbed in thought again. Suddenly she grabbed her purse and started searching for something. In the next moment she pulled out a silver, little card and handed it to Andrea.

Andy looked rather confused. “What is that?”

“The answer and quick fix to your little 'housing shortage'.” Miranda answered dryly with a smirk.

Andy turned the card in her hand and then read the imprint:

_The Ritz-Carlton, New York, Central Park._

Her eyes widened and she swallowed. A hotel room key card of the Ritz-Carlton? “You must be _joking_ , Miranda.”

“No, of course not, Andrea. Why would I?”

“But... but... I mean... why do you have a...and I can't afford...?!”

Miranda rolled her eyes. Then she said impatiently: “Oh, please stop blabbering, Andrea. It's my personal key card for sure, but in consideration of your unpleasant 'situation' you may have it for a while.”

Andy still looked puzzled. “Why do you have a room in Ritz-Carlton? I mean you live here in Manhattan.”

Miranda chuckled. “Of course it's not a room, dullard. It's a _suite_. A long-term rent to be precise. For sure I'm not there often, it's just sort of a 'safe haven' for me... and also for my girls, if you get my meaning.” Miranda looked at her with her piercing gaze.

Andy understood instantly. _Stephen_! She was talking about Stephen. Andy knew their relationship always had been troubled. She looked back at the key card in her hand.

“But Miranda. I can't accept this. How would I ever pay you back?” Andy looked ashamed.

“Take it as a gift for your _loyalty_ , Andrea.” Miranda's eyes showed a soft glitter. Then she continued:

“I'm well aware that your assistant wage at Runway is not adequate. But currently I can't promise you a wage increase, with Irv constantly cutting down our budget. For now we have to solve your little problem this way. And I won't accept another word of protest. Couch surfing, really Andrea. I don't want to see you building up a campsite in Central Park next. I can't tolerate that. You'll move into the damn hotel.” Miranda looked at her imperiously, but with a smirk.

A hearty laugh escaped Andy's mouth and then she was stunned. She could hardly believe her luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I know there're already some stories out there where Andy is "financially stricken"..._  
>  _But I like the theme and decided to come up with an own little version. :) I hope you enjoyed these first_ _chapters! Chap 3 is in progress and we'll meet Cassidy and Caroline._  
>  _PS: Second pandemic wave is hitting Europe full force and what better to do than staying home and write some stuff... Wherever you guys are, stay safe!_


	3. MANICOTTI FRIDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Here I've got chapter 3 for you.  
>  For all of you European guys who wonder what "Manicotti" are- just_ _the Italian American form of our European "Canneloni". :)_  
>  _Pasta tubes stuffed & baked. Who's hungry now? ;)_

A little baffled Andy took another sip of the hot chocolate Miranda had brought to her. Of course it still was quite hot, even though Miranda carried it halfway through the park. Her inner, devilish hellfire must have kept it warm... At the thought a cheeky smile appeared on Andy's face.

Miranda looked at her suspiciously.

"A penny for your thoughts, Andrea. What is so funny...? Did you find a clown down there swimming in that thick, brown 'sugar-pool'?“

Andy smiled and looked down at the cup in her hand, lost in thought. This day really seemed so surreal to her... Sitting here with Miranda Priestly, of all people, with a hot chocolate in one hand and a Ritz-Carlton keycard in the other. Both 'gifts'of her ever cold, reserved and inaccessible boss. Who would have thought that _she cared_ and above all even was generously willing to solve her most urgent problem. Miranda Priestly normally didn't care and most certainly not for an employee, who just fu**ed up her whole week.

Nigel was so right- something had changed. Ever since Paris. Where Andy had been on the verge of leaving. Her attempt to break out, because after all that had happened, she felt the urgent need to drop out of this hollow, dreadful fashion world. Leaving Runway, leaving _her..._ But she just _couldn't_. She couldn't and it was alarming. A heavy force seemed to keep hold of her. Like _gravity._ And now this tiny, little 'planet' named Andy was captured by a massive gravitational field of a fiery, hazardous star. Miranda. And there was no escape, because she already was in a stationary orbit, trapped by an overwhelming force of attraction. A haunting adoration and affection had befallen her, and all she could do was hoping not to get burned to ashes.

Andy watched Miranda out of the corner of her eye and secretly inhaled a hint of that delightful fragrance the wind carried to her. A smell that was so exceptionally, bewitching and her very own.

Miranda suddenly looked at her watch, and her eyebrows went up. It was almost six o'clock, and the girls would be home soon. It was time to go. Her gaze fell on Patricia, who was still snuggled up between Andy's legs. Miranda studied Andrea's face and seemed to consider something. Then she made a snap decision and ordered:

“Enough of this chit-chat Andrea. We are leaving. The twins will arrive at 6:30 sharp, and you will join us for dinner. Afterwards we will pick up your things with Roy at... wherever this _'rattrap'_ may be, you actually inhabit. Then I will accompany you to the hotel and arrange everything for your stay. They may be confused if you appear there alone, with a keycard in name of Miranda Priestly.”

Andy looked bemused and her head was spinning. “Dinner?” was all she could say.

Miranda rolled her eyes. “Yes Andrea, _dinner_. That thing where you will sit down and eat. And to tell the truth: you look like you could use something to eat, Andrea. Your face is as pale as one of Emily's cheese cubes. When was the last time you have properly eaten? ”

Andy didn't answer straightaway.

“That is saying a lot... You can count yourself lucky, Andrea. It is Friday and that means Cara will serve her famous _Manicotti_. A real 'carb explosion', but it will do you good.”

Miranda averted her gaze and stood up resolutely. Her speech had ended, and Andy knew that she would not tolerate any objection. The very thought of having dinner with the three Priestly's made her terribly nervous. Damn! She already was a nervous wreck. But at the same time a wonderful sense of pleasure took hold of her. Miranda never let anyone join her innermost family circle. Her children meant everything to her, and it was a true sign of her full confidence in Andy. It made her enormously proud.

Patricia registered the atmosphere of departure and joyfully nestled up against Miranda's legs. A sigh escaped Miranda's lips as she looked down and found her black Prada pants laced with dog hair. „Oh my, Patricia! Look at this mess.”

A big grin appeared on Andy's face as she watched Miranda in her attempt to brush it off. Patricia really was pure mayhem, and a bulky dog like her was so out of place with the perfection of Miranda Priestly. There was no doubt that Miranda just got her, because the girls desired a dog. But not any dog- of course it had to be a St. Bernard the size of a calf. Miranda truly could not refuse them anything.

Miranda looked up and saw amusement written all over Andrea's face. She glared at her and hissed: “Not a word, Andrea.”

She vigorously turned and walked away. Andy hurried, leashed Patricia and followed her. She looked a little embarrassed and hoped that she had not overstepped with her amusement. But after a while Miranda slowed her pace and fell into step with Andy. She whispered :

"Don't dawdle Andrea. There will be no Manicotti left, if the girls arrive home before us.“

Andy smiled and thought about the two redheads. “Do you think they're okay with me joining dinner?”

“Oh, don't be ridiculous, Andrea. They're totally nuts about you and you _know_ that! Ever since you handed them 'Harry Potter' on a silver platter. ' _Magical Andy!' "_ Miranda quoted the girls and rolled her eyes. She looked at Andrea and saw a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. She smirked and decided to not let her off the hook. Not yet. Miranda continued in a sharp tone:

“And besides...” She made a dramatic pause and her piercing gaze found Andy. “Don't think I'm not aware that _you guys are chatting constantly_.”

Andy looked shocked and caught. A smirk appeared on Miranda's face and she kept talking:

“Oh yes, I know... Two little redheads, waiting patiently on the staircase for your arrival in the evening hours. Secretly whispered words and hushed laughter. And of course these many messages and fluffy pictures you guys exchange.”

Andy's jaw dropped and she turned pale. God, she knew about that. Of course she knew, she was Miranda Priestly, nothing got past her. And as a mother she was an eagle-eyed watcher too. Andy swallowed hard.

“Miranda, please don't be annoyed. It wasn't my intention... To be honest I still don't even know where they got my number. I just received a message one day out of nowhere and answered. That's how it started.”

Miranda chuckled. Then she softly spoke:

“Calm down, Andrea. I'm not annoyed. And _I_ can tell you _where_ they got your number. The cheeky devils stole it from _my_ phone. They made their confession and please be assured they got punished for their insolence.”

Her voice raised in anger. Andy could well imagine how an unauthorized access to her phone must have sparked Miranda's fury. The twins really had some guts. Andy sighed nervously and finally managed to ask:

“So you're not mad at me?”

“No, why should I? I'm fine with it, as long as you keep things _discrete_. You know how much I hate leaks to the press. Especially if it affects my children. So stay trustworthy, and I raise no objection. The girls seem to be very fond of you and as long as they don't shatter _your_ nerves... however.” Miranda waved her hand casually.

A rapt smile showed up in Andy's face. “No, they don't plague me, Miranda. Frankly speaking, I like them a lot. They really are smart, endearing girls.”

“ _Endearing_? I bet Emily would not agree with that.”

Miranda looked amused, and Andy remembered all those prank stories Emily told her about. Like those fake cockroaches in the closet. Andy grinned. She would've paid to see Emily's face. The rest of their way they walked in silence, and Andy enjoyed this new, uncommon informality between them. Absent-minded she ran her fingers over the key card in her pocket. Miranda had lifted a heavy burden from her shoulders, and her heart felt so much lighter now.

When they arrived at the townhouse Patricia barked happily. Miranda took the keys out of her purse, but in the next moment the door literally flew open. Two little redheads appeard excitedly to welcome their mom. “Hey Bobbseys!” The girls hugged Miranda fondly and both received a kiss. Then Miranda said with a smirk:

“I brought you someone.” She stepped aside and only then the girls noticed Andy and their eyes widened with pleasure.

“AAANNDDYYY! What are you doing here?”

“She will have dinner with us. I thought you guys might like that. I mean if you could spare some Manicotti...” Miranda said with a wink.

“YESSS, YESSS. Definitely.”

Cassidy grabbed Andy's hand joyfully and pulled her in.


	4. FROG PUKE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So, I just finished Chapter 4- yes, with a very weird title... ;)_   
>  _The table is set... :) Thx again to all who left Kudos & comments and stick with me here! ❤ Enjoy!_

Together they entered the hallway. The girls were extremely excited and immediately pushed Andy towards the kitchen. They peppered her with curious questions. “Why are you here, Andy?... Do you like manicotti, Andy? ... Where have you been with mom, Andy?”

“Hey, you little _pests_!” Miranda's sharp voice echoed in the hallway. “Calm down, behave and stop bulldozing Andrea. Where are your manners? Go wash your hands and take Andrea with you to show her where she can freshen up. Off you go.” The girls giggled and dragged Andy along behind them. Miranda groaned and headed for the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Patricia, who tried to push past her, obviously following a yummy smell. Quickly Miranda bent down and grabbed poor Patricia by the neck.

“No, no, _no_! Really, everyone has gone insane here. _No dogs in the kitchen_ , Patricia. Bad girl.” Patricia whimpered, then growled and finally laid down clumsily on the hallway floor. She looked mortally offended. Miranda sighed and finally entered the kitchen. She could not blame Patricia- the smell indeed was delicious. Cara was standing in front of the oven, keeping an eye on her masterful pasta dish.

“Good evening, Cara. We will have a guest for dinner today. I know it is short notice, but please tell me it is sufficient for four people.”

“Hello Miranda. Of course, it's not a problem. You know I always make plenty- the girls are mostly insatiable...” Cara said with a grin.

Miranda chuckled. “Fine. I will freshen up and then I will be right back.”

Just a few moments later Andy entered the kitchen. Cara's eyebrows went up, and she looked very astonished. “ _You_ 're the guest for dinner, Andrea? That's new. How did you manage _that_?”

Andy sighed. “Oh please don't ask Cara. Long, long story. Let’s pray I’m not the one served for dinner...”

Cara stifled a laugh. “Cheer up, Andrea. The manicotti are nearly finished, and I won't ruin them with your meager meat.” Cara winked at her.

A hesitant smile showed up on Andy's face, but she could not hide well that she was highly tensed.

Cara placed her hand gently on Andy's shoulder. “Hey, calm down, ok? She won't rip your head off. Well, not here- this is not the office. And to be honest it's very unusual for her to invite an assistant or any staff member for dinner. She has never done anything like that. Not in all the years I've worked for her. She seems to be fond of you, Andrea. So relax and please take a seat.”

Cara pointed to the table at the dining area. Andy nodded thankfully and sat down. They knew each other just slightly and had little talks. But Cara was quite a nice person, and Andy was so grateful for her kindness. She sat there a moment in silence and gazed at the nicely laid table. Suddenly a rumbling noise announced the twins. They were running down the stairs, and a second later appeared in the kitchen. With huge grins on their faces they immediately approached Andy and sat down.

“Hey Andy, it's so cool you're here. 'Got that funny Harry Potter meme I sent you?” Caroline was beaming.

“Sure I got it. And it's _hilarious_.” A bright smile showed up on Andy's face. She instantly felt very comfortable in the company of the girl _s._

Cassidy jumped up and headed for the fridge. Then she excitedly asked: “Wanna' try the best, _most delicious soda_ _on earth_ , Andy?”

Cara looked up appalled. Her gaze found Andy's, and she silently formed a “NO!” with her lips.

Meanwhile Cassidy held up a large bottle with a toxic-green liquid in it. On the label Andy could read: “ _SLURPY! KIWI SODA_.” Andy chuckled and then she said: “Yes, well. I'll give it a try.”

With enthusiasm, Cassidy came over, and Caroline prepared three glasses. The green liquid foamed terribly, and a nasty smell was in the air. Cassidy confidently handed her a glass.

“You know, mommy always complains about it and won't let us have it often.” Caroline said.

“Oh, I _wonder why_...” Andy looked down at the green, bubbling soft drink. Then she took a little sip and immediately grimaced. It was sickly sweet with a very strange, chemical taste. Andy choked and quickly put the glass down. “Ugh! How could you guys like _that_. It is _disgusting_. 'Tastes like...like... _FROG PUKE_.”

The twins and Cara broke into roaring laughter.

“I did warn you, Andrea.” Cara said compassionately and shook her head.

____________________

Peals of laughter echoed through the house. Miranda even heard them on the first floor, and it surprised her. There had been a grim silence inside these walls this past month. Or even worse, her and Stephen's vicious yelling, the sound of slamming doors and breaking objects. Oh yes, Stephen could be wicked in his rage... volatile... They had been through a lot. Miranda sighed and closed her eyes. Then she took one last look at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. As always her deep exhaustion was hidden neatly behind _perfection_. She headed downstairs.

They didn't notice her standing in the kitchen door, and Miranda enjoyed the lovely, unusual sight: her little Bobbseys and Andrea with bright smiles on their faces, constantly giggling. And even Cara showed a rapt smile. Miranda could not remember when she had seen her girls so happy and boisterous the last time. A warm feeling filled her heart. Of course it had nothing to do with Andrea. _No, No! Ridiculous._

She stepped closer, and finally her gaze fell on a toxic-green bottle on the table. An unnerved sigh escaped her, and suddenly all eyes turned to her.

“Hey Mom. Ya' want a glass of _frog puke_ too?” Cassidy grinned, and Caroline spluttered with laughter again. She nearly spilled her soda. But Andy... Andy turned pale. White as chalk to be precise.

“Speech!” Miranda stood there with a cutting glare and kept a straight face. But finally she was no longer able to stay composed. Her Snow Queen face melted, and her lips twisted into a slight smirk. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Please tell me that you didn't offer our guest that awful swill? This is pure poison. Have I not forbidden from you this unhealthy ' _filth_ '? Miranda grabbed the bottle.

“Yes, but you allowed us a glass once a week. And in honor of the occasion we thought to serve the good _stuff_.” Cassidy said in a sugary tone. Caroline giggled furiously.

Miranda sighed. She put aside the bottle and replaced it with a sparkling water. The girls looked desperately disappointed.

“Ohh Mom.”

“Enough! I don't want to hear any complaints.” Miranda looked at Andy. “Andrea. May I offer you a glass of red wine? A compensation for that nasty soda disaster. We have got a nice, dry Tuscan. Perfectly complementing Cara's manicotti.”

Andy swallowed and found her voice again: “Yes, thank you, Miranda. That would be great.”

Miranda approached a wine shelf and came back with a precious looking bottle. She uncorked it and filled two glasses. Then she sat down opposite to Andrea and handed her a glass. “Cheers, ladies!” Miranda held out her own glass invitingly. They all clinked glasses and Andy took a greedy mouthful of the fine wine. God, she needed that. Her nerves truly were on edge. And the wine was amazingly good. She closed her eyes, licked her lips and enjoyed the fine taste. Miranda peered at her and then asked with a soft smile: “Better?”

“Much better.” Andy looked at her thankfully and their eyes met for a moment. And the glance that flickered between them was warm, sincere and so _tender_. And of course just an illusion. There was no reason for sympathy and fondness, right? This was Miranda Priestly sitting opposite her. Andy mentally chanted her name, to shake off the dizzy feeling, which spread in her head... “Miranda Priestly, Devil in Prada, Snow Queen, Dragon Lady.”

Cassidy seemed to read her mind as she suddenly blurted out: “Hey Andy. So 'ya like the _Dragon Lady's 'goblet of blood'_ better?” She pointed to the glass in Andy's hand with the deep red wine in it. Caroline burst into laughter again. Andy was shellshocked. Did Cassidy really just speak out that _name_ aloud?

Miranda banged her fist on the table and raised her voice: “Stop that nonsense, Cassidy, Caroline! This really is embarrassing.” She fixed Cassidy with a killing glare and the girl lowered her eyes in shame. “I'm sorry, Mom.” An awkward silence followed.

Finally Cara came over with a hot, steaming casserole, and Miranda withheld her anger.

“Here you go. Enjoy your meal.” Cara placed the casserole in the middle of the table, followed by a large bowl of salad. The incredibe, mouth watering smell lightened up the mood. A wide smile showed up on the girls faces, as well as on Andy's and all their eyes fixed greedily on the pasta dish.


	5. DRAGON TAMER

Andy's mouth was watering just looking at the steaming pasta. Indeed, she hadn't eaten well in the last few days and all of a sudden she felt her stomach growl and yearn for that fresh deliciousness. Miranda carefully portioned the pasta, and the twins held out their plates voraciously.

“Don't get impatient, girls. The guest comes first.” With these words Miranda put a large quarter on Andy's plate. The smell was exquisite.

“Thank you, Miranda.” Andy said perfectly happy. Then she watched the girls rapturous faces with joy while they received their portions. ' _Feeding of the beasts...'_ she had in mind and smiled at the thought.

“Bon appétit everyone.” Miranda finally said. Andy took her first bite and was simply overwhelmed. Miranda had not promised too much... Cara's manicotti was in fact the most delicious dish she had in a very long time. The flavor really sent her tastebuds wild and with her appetite restored, she ate with relish. In her eagerness she didn't notice Miranda's eyes were resting on her.

There was a deep sense of delight showing in Miranda's eyes. She was charmed and could not avert her gaze from the young woman. At last Andrea's constant pale face of the past weeks vanished and healthy color flushed her cheeks. The food did her good. And finally, her beautiful brown eyes had a gorgeous shine again. Perfectly wonderful and truly a sight to behold. Miranda let her eyes wander to her little twin girls, who enjoyed their pasta as fervently as her Andrea. Yes, she had a few hungry mouths to feed today. And Miranda could not restrain the rare, but true smile that appeared on her lips.

The straight talk with Andrea this afternoon had been the right decision. It took Miranda a lot of effort to overcome her concerns... She vehemently declined private talk with any employee- except Nigel of course. Private conversation always meant opening up and shutting down that protective barrier, she had so carefully arranged around herself and her family. But this afternoon Miranda finally came to the conclusion, that Andrea was definitely no longer any employee. Since Paris, where she showed her absolute, faithful loyalty, Miranda held the girl in high esteem. And she had to admit to herself that she even _cared_ for her and that the girl's disastrous condition was no longer acceptable.

To be totally honest it was unbearable, and she was glad that she finally had interfered and reached out to her. Saved her. And to have Andrea here and see her in such harmony with her little twin girls even touched her heart. She couldn't help it. Impossible! Miranda Priestly as gentle as a dove. Embarrassing! The young woman really had an alarming effect on her... Cassidy's voice interrupted her thoughts, and Miranda hastily averted her gaze from Andrea.

“Andy, isn't this the most DELICIOUS thing you've ever tasted?” she mumbled.

Andy grinned. “Indeed it is. Of course closely followed by the frog puke you served before.” The wine definetly loosed her tongue... And her words raised an infectious laughter again.

"Yeah, Cara's pasta definitely is the best. ” With that Caroline focused on the piece that was still left in the casserole, and she lowered her fork.

“Ah, Ah! Not that fast, sis. I can see my name written on that piece.” Cassidy crossed her fork with Caroline's.

Miranda meanwhile rolled her eyes. “No, no, no! Not this again. Stop that stupidity. And aside from that: the last portion belongs to the guest. That is common decency.” Miranda said in a sharp tone. “Andrea! Would you like some more?” She held up the last piece invitingly.

But Andy shook her head. “No, thank you so much. I have had enough- it was so tasty, but filling.”

“Are you sure? Because these little _chowhounds_ will _inhale it_ immediately.”

“MOM!” Cassidy and Caroline both complained.

Andy smiled. “No, I'm sure. I don't need another one, really.”

“Fine. Then we will feed it to this ragtag bunch.” Miranda whispered.

Andy watched Cassidy roll her eyes exactly like her mother always did. It was hilarious. Miranda split the last piece into two and gave each one a portion.

“Maybe, just maybe, you guys could manage to eat some salad too?” Miranda pointed to the girls untouched salad bowls. 

**" ♩ _You don't win friends with salad!_** **_You don't win friends with salad!_ ♩ ” **

Cassidy started singing and Caroline immediately joined her loudly. Andy recognized the song and couldn't restrain her laughter. Miranda looked exhausted.

“Stop that ridiculous singing. And pray tell, where did this come from?”

“It's a song from a Simpsons episode.” Andy answered her question shyly.

Miranda sighed appalled. “Great! That's what we needed here _urgently_. Another nerdy freak. Really, Andrea. Welcome to the madhouse.”

They all burst into laughter. It was a strange 'togetherness' that captured them all. A common bond, shared joy and affiliation. Odd and confusing, but at the same time simply wonderful. Miranda would never declare it, but she deeply enjoyed this dinner and the harmony Andrea summoned.

Suddenly a miserable wail rang out. Patricia was sitting in the kitchen door, with a look of reproach. “Oh, fine. Another mouth to feed. You guys truly eat me out of house and home.” Miranda said with a sigh. She stood up to prepare Patricia's dog bowl. Andy chukled and watched the scene with pleasure. A blissful happiness filled her heart. She was so glad being allowed to be part of this.

Meanwhile Caroline and Cassidy had finished their second helping in no time. Sated and pleased the girls looked at Andy. “It's Friday Andy. Will you stay for a bit longer?” Caroline asked.

“Yeah, pleeeaassseeee.” Cassidy agreed. Then she added in a whispered voice: “And now that you have _tamed the dragon_ you may even be allowed to enter the upper floors and we can finally show you our rooms.”

"I _heard_ _that_.” Miranda said with a raised eyebrow. She sat down again and fixed her girls with a stern look. “I've to disappoint you, Bobbseys. Andrea and I still have a few things to do this evening.”

“Ohh, Mom. Have mercy. It's Friday evening. What on earth is there to do? Take a break and let Andy have some downtime too.” Cassidy pleaded. Caroline just looked sorely disappointed.

Miranda chuckled. “That's not the point here, girls. Just for once it has got nothing to do with work. Our Andrea has got a little... housing problem at the moment. I offered her my help and for now she will move into our suite at the Ritz-Carlton.”

At first the girls both looked a little baffled. Their mom's new kindness towards an assistant was quite unusual. But then a big smile showed up on their faces.

“Wow, that's pretty cool. You'll love it there, Andy. It's gorgeous.” Caroline said excited. “Yes. The view is mind-blowing. And when mom can't bear us any longer we can move in with you.” Cassidy added with a grin.

“Nooooo! You guys will not harass Andrea. Do you understand? I really think you already plague her enough with your spate of messages.” Miranda said in a strict voice.

Andy smiled affected. “Like I said- they don't bother me, Miranda.”

“Yeah, you see, Mom? We're charming and amiable.” Cassidy announced with crossed arms.

Miranda waved her hand dismissevely. “Ohh, whatever. Fact is, we have to leave soon. We will pick up some of Andrea's things and then I will accompany her to the hotel to arrange everything. You two will behave, help Cara with the dishes and then take the dog out again.”

“Ohh, Mom. Can't we come with you, please?” Caroline said with puppy dog eyes.

“No, no, no! You will just slow us down. Besides we need some space in the car. You will stay here with Cara and do what I told you.”

“Oh crap!” Cassidy hissed.

“Cassidy Priestly! I must be hearing things. Keep your temper and behave yourself.” Miranda was on edge. “And now please get Andrea's jacket. We don't have time to play games.”

With their heads hanging the girls scuffed to the wardrobe in the hallway.

“By all means! Yes, please move at a glacial pace. We have all day here.” Miranda called over and rolled her eyes. Andy looked sheepish. Miranda's demeanor was strict. Even at home.

“Andrea, come please. I gave notice to Roy.” Miranda stood up to get her coat too.

Andy thanked Cara for her delicious dinner, tickled Patricia's head and went to the front door where the girls waited with her jacket. They looked really disappointed. Andrea took her jacket and kneeled down. “Hey moppets. Don't be sad. Maybe we can do your 'room tour' another time.” Andy said with a wink. Then both girls hugged her.

Miranda couldn't help but smile at the sight. She came over and chuckled. “So you guys are a clique?”

Andy darted her a heartwarming look, before Miranda bent down to the girls and placed a kiss on both their heads.

“Goodbye Bobbseys.” Miranda opened the door. Roy was already waiting.

“Bye Mom, love you. And see you soon Andy.” The twins watched them get on the car and waved them goodbye. Suddenly Cassidy had a big grin on her face.

“You know Caro, this is so weird. Mom helping and caring for an _assistant_... Andy definetely is a _dragon tamer_.” The girls both giggled fiercely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You don't win friends with salad!" is from the Simpsons episode "Lisa the vegetarian". It just came to my mind like a 'brain wave' when Miranda pointed to the girls salad bowls...  
> I'm a vegetarian myself- and I heard and still hear this song a lot- whenever I am at a restaurant with a special, nasty friend... :-)  
> You can watch the song scene on youtube if you don't know it. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chap. Thx to all who witness this story. Your sweet comments always spur me! ❤ 😁  
> Have a nice weekend guys!


	6. ABYSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _And on we go. This chapter is a bit darker than the previous ones... But still with a nice, little portion of fluff. :)_   
>  _Have a nice weekend out there!!! We've finally got a little sun here and the heavy November fog cleared! I'll go out now and enjoy the _weather. 😎_ But before I'll upload this little chap for you. Enjoy and as always: thanks so much for your kind feedback. ❤ _

A light autumn rain had begun to fall and beat gently against the car windows. It was already dark outside, and Andy watched the city lights of Manhattan flash by. She listened to the soft drumming of the rain, the gentle sound soothed her a little, and she let herself fall deeper into the comfortable backseat of the limousine.

Miranda was sitting beside her silently, absorbed in her own thoughts. Her delightful perfume filled the air, and Andy indulged in her sweet scent. It was intoxicating and always made her half-crazy, especially in the close confines of the car. Her own infatuation with Miranda frequently worried her. Her feelings were upside down; her thoughts were upside down; her _world_ was upside down ever since Miranda had entered her life. It was appalling, but at the same time dazzlingly beautiful. She feared her and adored her. All at once. And the current developments even heated her deep, inner confusion. Miranda's sudden gentleness, affection and willingness to help stunned her. Her head was reeling, and she stole a glance at Miranda. The colorful city lights reflected in her steely eyes, and the shadows of the raindrops on her window drew a fetching pattern on her velvety, pale skin. Miranda Priestly was a goddess, and Andy had to admit that she had hopelessly fallen for her.

“Something on your mind, Andrea? You're staring.” Miranda's barely audible voice broke the silence. Andy froze momentarily and hastily averted her gaze. Dammit! Nothing escaped her sharp attention- not even a stealthy peek. Andy swallowed hard. Her mouth felt dry and she struggled for words.

“Miranda, I... I... I am...I am just so grateful. For _everything_. The magnificent dinner... and... your relentless helpfulness. You can't imagine what your helping hand means to me. I really got into a deep mess, and I was nearly at the end of my rope. I thought there was no way out, nowhere to run, but you saved me.” Andy's voice broke at the thought of her friends who let her down, and her parents, who suddenly denied her any help. The breakup still filled her with a numbing emptiness. She couldn't blink back the single tear that slowly ran down her cheek.

It immediately caught Miranda's gaze, and once again she felt the odd urge to reach for the girl's soft cheek and just wipe away her deep sadness. The young woman already had shed many tears this afternoon in the park, but unlike before Miranda could not resist her strange urge. It was an overwhelming impulse, and almost as if in a state of trance she saw her own hand reaching for the girl. She could not stop herself, could not escape her own desire to do so. It was a severe breach of professional etiquette, and she was horrified at herself. But she couldn't help it, and when her hand finally stroked Andrea's cheek she felt the girl instantly leaning into her touch. And her hot, warm skin felt so wonderful, like a release. Miranda let her thumb slide gently over her wet cheek and caressed her affectionately. A restrained sigh escaped her mouth, and she felt the girl tremble under her touch. Soft-spoken words left Miranda's lips:

“My pleasure, Andrea. And now stop those silly tears, there is no need to cry! I've got you and I won't let you down.”

The last words were a mere whisper and Andy felt Miranda's dazzling eyes melting into her. She could not believe this was happening and her heart beat so fast that it felt like it might explode. Suddenly Roy's voice rang out through the intercom, and it made both of them cringe. Miranda hastily withdrew her hand as if she was burned. The spell had been broken, and Miranda was highly grateful for the car's raised privacy screen. Damn it! Where was her mind?

“Ladies, unsurprisingly we started with some heavy traffic, but we're almost at the given address now.”

Andy took a deep breath and tried to regain her poise. Her skin still tingled where incredibly soft fingers had caressed her cheek. Miranda just looked out of her window again with her stoic gaze, as though nothing had happened.

They had crossed the Harlem river and drove north. Dark, looming structures towered high above them. Yes, they were nearly there. Andy finally found her voice again and pushed the talk button of the intercom: “Okay Roy, you can park in the alley. I think that would be best. The entrance is behind the liquor store in the left. I’ll tell you which house."

“Very well then.” Roy followed the instructions, and soon Andy told him to a stop in front of an old, sleazy building. It truly appeared desolate and dark, with a crumbling frontage and overflowing garbage cans in a dark corner. Some shady characters were lurking at the back entrance. Miranda looked at Andrea, horrified. Andy just shrugged, chuckled and gave her a shy smile. “Oh well, I told you it's not 'The Plaza'. I'll hurry up and just grab some of my major things.” She unfastened her seat belt and reached for the door.

Miranda sighed and then pressed a button to lower the car's privacy screen. Roy turned around and looked expectantly at her. “Roy, please accompany Andrea and assist her with her baggage.”

Andy paused in her movement. “No please, there is no need for it, Miranda. I can manage it myself! It's not much. Don't bother, Roy.” Andy looked nervous, and it was obvious that she felt a little embarrassed about her living situation.

“Oh, don't be ridiculous, Andrea.” Miranda said, but Andy was no longer listening. She had already left the car and crossed the dark backyard. Miranda shook her head. “Stubborn, silly girl.” She whispered to herself and watched the young woman heading for the back entrance door. Miranda was appalled to see Andrea greet the group of delinquents beside the door. They seemed to know each other, and one of the guys even grabbed Andrea's arm, and they had a short conversation. Miranda didn't like it. With concern in her voice she addressed Roy:

“Follow her. Just wait in the staircase or Wherever. But keep an eye on her. We don't want something happen to her last-minute. It really is about time to get her out of here. I wonder how she ever survived this long in that place... Roy, go!”

Roy hurried to follow Andrea. Alone with her thoughts Miranda remained in the car and listened to the soothing sound of the automatic door lock. Dang it! This nightmare scenario explained well the young woman's awful state of mood the past weeks! Miranda couldn't believe the girl lived in this _abyss_. How could her parents let this happen to her? The thought made her boil with rage. If only she had known earlier.

_____________________

As Andrea stepped off the stairs she searched for her keys. Loud music echoed from the apartment, accompanied by piercing shrieks and the sudden sound of shattering glass. Andy rolled her eyes. Friday evening. Jason and his so called friends would be drugged to the eyeballs already. She hesitantly opened the door and immediately cringed at the stale smell of beer and cigarette smoke. It was sickening. She made her way through the dark hallway, stumbling over a large amount of empty bottles and suddenly stepped into something squishy. “Oh, gosh darn it!” Horrified she looked down at the white Michael Kors sneakers. God, Nigel would _kill_ her. She sighed and decided that she not wanted to know what exactly it was, nor what had happened there. Disgustedly she just kicked off the shoes and headed for the living room.

The moment she entered the room all eyes were turned towards her. A sweaty crowd lingered on the couch, next to the fragments of a destroyed glass table. A guy lay in its ruins and bits of broken glass. Andy looked down at him. “Oh god! Jason, please tell me he is not dead.”

A wide grin appeared on Jason's heated face, strands of his blond hair stuck to his forehead. “A-N-D-Y, my sweetie pie. Never fear, Gonzo is fine, he's just taking a little _nap_.” The other guys sniggered. “And now come here Andy, lie back and enjoy yourself.” Jason pointed to the place beside him.

Andy rolled her eyes and looked down at the mess in front of her. She nudged the young man on the ground with her foot to make sure he was okay. The guy moved slightly and groaned. “That'll have to do.” Andy whispered and stepped carefully over his body. She hurried to escape this bizarre scene and grab her few things. Wicked, dubious kind of people always assembled around her roommate Jason. These guys scared her badly. “But that's over for good.” She mumbled reassuringly to herself. With Miranda's help she finally could put an end to it and escape this insanity. And the mere thought of Miranda _waiting_ down there for _her,_ in that secure limousine she provided, soothed her and cheered her heart.


	7. MY GIRL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Here we go, chapter 7. Andy is "in deep yogurt" and guess who gets her out of the mess with a nice "performance"... 😆 Hope you like the little twist- it was not planned and just came to my mind out of nowhere, while writing this chapter... But I thought it to be funny. Enjoy! 😊_

So it didn't take Andy long to pack her bags. She just wanted to get away from it all and leave this living hell. She wrote a short note to Kyle, who sublet his room to her while he was on a trip. Kyle was a good guy, the only normal person inside these walls to be honest. He worked hard on his studies, and Andy wanted to let him know that she was fine and had finally moved on. She would come back to hand over the keys and get the rest of her stuff. She pinned the note to his desk and put on a fresh pair of shoes.

She grabbed her bags, and a little box filled with books and stepped into the hallway. She heard excited yells coming from the living room, and it seemed as if someone received a good beating. Andy sighed and decided not to say goodbye to Jason and his knuckleheads. She took one last look back. She definitely would not miss it and felt a pleasant relief. She owed Miranda a lot.

When she opened the apartment door she was astonished to find Roy waiting patiently in the corridor. “Oh, Roy. You shouldn't have... Well, she sent you here, right?” Andy looked at him knowingly.

Roy chuckled. “Of course she did. But I'm in complete agreement with her. This is a rough area! Whatever brought you here, Andy, I’m glad she’s taking you out of this hell hole. You shouldn’t be in a place like this. Let's go.”

Roy kindly clapped on her shoulder and took her bags and the box from her. Andy smiled thankfully and followed him downstairs. When they re-entered the backyard the rain luckily had subsided. Roy was a little ahead and had almost reached the car. But Andy suddenly was stopped by two guys. One of them grabbed her wrist roughly.

“Hey, hey, hey! Not so fast, birdie.” A vicious smile showed up on the man's crude face, and his companion cackled mockingly.

“Whatever do you want, Chunk?” Andy looked at him unnerved and bewildered. His grip was like iron, and it hurt her. “Let go of me! We've cleared things up, I’ve repaid every last cent of my debt.” Andy became angry, and her heart started pounding.

“Ohh, did you? I don't remember that, darling. I think you still owe me some money.” His face was a greedy sneer now.

___________________

Miranda watched the scene in dismay. What was going on over there? This guy was horrible, and he was definitely harassing Andrea. Not acceptable. Composed, but with a ever-growing rage, she opened her door and got out of the car. Roy just had stowed and looked uncertainly at Miranda. Then he asked: “Should I go over to her?”

“No! I'll handle this _myself_.” Miranda said calmly. And then she slowly passed the gloomy backyard in all her glory and in rigid control. Her heels clicked ominously on the ground, and the sound echoed hazardous off the walls. Her emerald coat floated around her gracefully, and when she approached them, all eyes turned to her instantly. She truly was a commanding presence. In a low, indignant voice Miranda addressed Andy:

“Is there a problem, Andrea? How dare this nasty buffoon touch you?”

“Miranda!” Andy sighed with relief, but she was also a little ashamed. Then she explained her unpleasant situation: “I... I borrowed some money from this guy weeks ago. I've already repaid the whole amount, but he wants more. He's a complete liar.” Andy trembled enraged.

Chunk still held her wrist in his merciless grip, but he had become very silent. He sized Miranda up, from head to toe. Miranda just followed his eyes, which were now focused on the luxurious, black limousine behind her, and Roy in his black suit. Then his eyes returned to Miranda, and suddenly an apprehensive, scared look was written all over his face.

“Shit! Oh, shit! You're... She is... She is _your girl_ , right?” the guy asked alarmed.

“I am what?” Andy just looked confused and Miranda, at first, thought he had recognized her. But then his strange words registered, and it finally dawned on her. This moron thought she was a... _pimp_. And Andrea was one of her 'girls'. Ridiculous, embarrassing. But truth be told, she and Andrea made an odd couple in this strange spot. One could think that... Miranda chuckled. This could be of advantage. So she decided to let him believe it and _play the part_. Her icy eyes bored into his with almost physical force.

The bastard took a step back, but he still held Andrea's left wrist. Miranda gently took Andrea by her right hand, and then she said with a threatening undertone:

“Yes, _indeed_! She is _my girl_. And now get your filthy fingers off her.” And with those words she wrested Andrea from his grip and pushed the girl protectively behind her. Miranda didn't release her, instead she held her hand tight and pressed it reassuringly. Andy was deeply confused. She just clung to Miranda's hand and kept silent.

Miranda was now positioned between him and Andrea. She watched the dullard's eyes flicker nervously between herself and Roy in the background. With a menacing gaze she finally whispered:

“So, you think _my girl owes you money?_ That means _I owe you money?_ ”

Miranda's voice dripped with pure malice and with satisfaction she saw that all color left his already pale face. You never mess with a pimp. It was an unwritten law here. It could have an very unpleasant ending.

“Hey, calm down, lady. Easy, easy. It was a simple misunderstanding, okay? So _nobody here owes anyone_ _anything_.” The guy stammered, and he looked like he was about to wet his pants. His companion already flinched.

“Very well. Then get out of my sight, fool, before I change my mind.” Miranda hissed. With that she turned on her heel and dragged Andrea along behind her. Andy was stunned and couldn't believe what just had happened. Roy hastily opened the door for them, and they got into the car. An awkward silence followed before Roy finally drove off.

Andy gave Miranda an admiring glance. Yikes! She had saved her and it had been a brilliant performance. Suddenly Andy could not hold back anymore and burst into laughter. But Miranda just threw her an angry look and asked furiously: “Something funny, Andrea?”

Andy stopped immediately and with a shy voice she blabbered: “This guy, Chunk, he thought you're... and that I am... I mean...”

“Babababb! I won't hear of it.” Miranda raised her hand to put an end to her chattering. Then she pressed the button for the privacy screen enraged, and Andy watched it rising with unease. She swallowed hard. Miranda would let her have it now and not allow her to dodge any questions. God help her! And indeed Miranda's steely eyes grimly faced her down before she got started:

“Andrea. How did you get roped into such an unpleasant situation? That could have turned nasty. Honestly! Borrowing money from someone highly questionable and sketchy. It's obvious he is a _sleazy, little drug dealer_. How blissfully ignorant, naive and doe-eyed can you be?” Miranda was furious.

Andrea looked down at her hands, ashamed. “Yes, well... Back then it wasn't that obvious to me. The guy was a 'friend' of a former roommate. He offered his 'help', I was in a desperate situation and couldn't refuse it. You're right. It was careless. But I was finally able to repay the horrible back rent, which Nate had left me.”

Miranda's face became softer. “Why didn't you ask for my help earlier, Andrea? You could have talked to me about your financial distress.”

 _“Talk to you? About a private, delicate issue?”_ Andy shook her head in disbelief. “The sheer thought of it still makes my blood run cold, Miranda. Please don't get me wrong, but I'm pretty sure you know ' _the rules_ '...? _Never ask Miranda anything._ _Never bore Miranda with details of your incompetence._ So back then I would never have talked to you about that. I would have been paralyzed by shame and fear.”

Miranda rolled her eyes. “So you prefered to ask the help of that fool? Really Andrea, you find me more frightening than a creepy drug dealer?” She asked unbelievingly.

“ _Oh, for sure_!” Andy nodded in agreement. “It's a fear you cannot name. You scare the shit out of people, Miranda. You just proved it again.” She looked enraptured at Miranda with a shy smile on her lips.

“Speech!” Miranda reproved dryly and raised her eyebrow. But then a tender smile played on her lips and she burst into unforeseen laughter. Andy was suffused with delight. She had never heard nor seen this, and Miranda looked hauntingly beautiful. It was such a rare event to see her laugh heartily and Andy couldn't help but just gape at her like a lovesick puppy. After a while Miranda spoke to her in her low voice:

“I have to admit this little 'scene' was quite _entertaining_. Those guys were absolutely pathetic.”

“Damn it, yeah! And your 'perfomance' was a hit. Bombastic. A big show.” Andy giggled amused.

Miranda smiled and shook her head in disbelief. What an awkward affair. But nevertheless it was hilarious at the same time. Miranda looked at Andy. The young woman's face was red with excitement, and Miranda noticed that she held her wrist.

“Let me see this.” Miranda pointed to Andy's arm and then gently took her hand.

“Oh, it's nothing, Miranda.” Andy minimized the incident, but Miranda examined her anyway. Andy closed her eyes when Miranda's gentle fingers affectionately stroked her skin.

“Nothing? This boor gave you a nice bruise, Andrea. It’s all swollen and probably painful. That bastard! He better not cross my path again.” Miranda cursed and Andy felt her warm hand clasp around her own, in tender loving care. Andy savored the moment and it sank deep into her memory and heart.

Miranda sighed and their eyes met. Then she said with a soft smile: “What should I do with you, _my girl_?”

Andy smirked at the title and Miranda continued:

“Please promise me, that you'll never go to this place alone. It's a dangerous area. Soon you have to get the rest of your things, right? So you'll inform me and we'll manage it. But you'll not ever again enter this awful location alone. Do you hear me, Andrea? Promise me.”

Andy looked at her deeply moved and whispered: “I promise you, Miranda!”


	8. A NEW HOME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A little update for you and a new home for Andy. 😊 'So glad you guys out there like this little story- your sweet comments and Kudos always "fire my imagination" 😏 and make me try hard for quick updates. ❤_

Miranda had become very silent after their candid conversation. Even though her eyes were fixed on the traffic outside her attention was elsewhere. She showed her perfect, reserved Snow Queen face again, but she was all churned up inside.

Andy felt utter satisfaction growing deep insider her. She really had been plagued by bad luck the last few weeks. Now they were driving through New York's light-flooded streets again, and with every mile she left her great misfortune further behind. It brought her an inner peace, and her heart became infinitely lighter. At the same time an intense tiredness suddenly overcame her. Good heavens, it had been a turbulent day. She tried hard to fight back her sleepiness. The mere thought of falling asleep here in the car, beside Miranda, was mortally embarrassing. So for a time she forced her eyes to stay open. But the heavy traffic they were in was not beneficial. Soon her head became heavier and heavier, her vision blurred and at last she slowly drifted into a sweet, silken slumber.

The complete silence beside her attracted Miranda's attention all too soon. With a raised eyebrow she looked at a peacefully slumbering Andrea. Miranda shook her head, but she couldn't help but smile at the sight. The young woman had been through a lot, and now she looked so adorable and charming in her rest. With pleasure she took in the girl's delicate features. All strain and exhaustion of the day had left her, and her soft face showed such a pleasant and peaceful expression. Angelic in her deep tranquility, Miranda thought.

A strand of Andrea's fine, brown hair had loosened and Miranda gazed at it for a while. Then she reached out thievishly and took it between her fingers ever so carefully, trying not to wake her. It felt wonderfully soft and fine, like pure silk. Enthralled Miranda watched it slipping through her fingers. When she became aware of what she was doing she sighed and gently whispered to herself:

“What are you doing to me, Andrea?”

A bewildered, highly confused expression showed in Miranda's face, and her eyes flashed with an unexpected longing. She finally brushed the strand aside and averted her gaze. Flustered she looked down at her own hands, which were shaking slightly. What was wrong with her? Where did her composure go? When did she lose her stoic serenity and chilly reservation? Miranda Priestly no longer recognized herself. She was dumbfounded and staggered. Absorbed in her thoughts she got lost in New York's sea of lights and tried to regain her composure.

____________

The traffic had been tremendous, but Roy worked wonders with all the backroads he knew. With all his knowledge as a professional driver they soon came to a stop. The vivid silhouette of the Ritz-Carlton hotel finally jolted Miranda out of her wooly thoughts. She looked at Andrea, who was still dead asleep.

“Andrea, wake up!” Miranda looked at her, but the young woman showed no reaction. Miranda sighed and then gently shook Andrea by her shoulder. “Andrea, you have to wake up now.” Her voice sounded with her demanding sharp tone, and it finally let the girl jump awake. Two big, startled, brown eyes were staring at her in disbelief. Miranda chuckled.

“ _Now look who's back among the living._ ” Miranda said mockingly with a smirk.

Andy blushed with shame, and she became as red as a beet. _Crap!_ Did she really fall asleep beside La Priestly? After all she had done for her today? How embarrassing. Wasn't that just bold, insulting and shameless? Andy wished the ground would open and swallow her up. “Miranda, I'm so sorry. I... I didn't mean to... doze off...like a toddler. I'm... I'm hopeless.”

Miranda chuckled. “Calm down, Andrea. You didn't rest your head on my shoulder and drool on my blouse.”

The weird image made Andy flinch, but then a shy smile appeared on her face. Miranda surely would've fired her for such impudence.

“Now get ready, Andrea! Some paperwork still awaits us at the reception.” Miranda's door abruptly was opened by Roy, and Andy saw Miranda's usual, artificial smile returning to her face before she got out of the car and into public.

Andy hurried up and went for the car's trunk to get her things. But Roy gently pushed her aside and told her he would handle the baggage. With a nod of his head he gestured Andy to follow Miranda. “'Better not keep her waiting, Miss Andy.” He said with a kind wink. Andy smiled back at him thankfully and hurried to catch up with Miranda.

The porter bowed low when they arrived at the entrance and held the door open for them. They entered the foyer, and Andy's jaw dropped immediately. She was stunned. Yes, this was definitely luxury she wouldn't be able to afford herself. Like that sweet hotel in Paris. She swallowed hard and felt a little out of place in this palatial environment. She couldn't believe this would be her new 'home' for now. _Sheer madness!_ Miranda noticed that Andrea was no longer at her side. She looked back and found the girl looking around, mouth agape. The sight made Miranda chuckle, and she asked amused: “Acceptable, Andrea?”

Andy just gave her a sincere smile, and she was filled with deep gratitude. Miranda moved on and her heels clacked imperiously on the white marble floor. Andy noticed some people whispering secretly when passing by... Needless to say Miranda was recognized here.

They approached the reception desk, and the concierge was already hastening to meet Miranda and welcome her back. “Good evening Ms. Priestly, a pleasure to have you back. We received your message, the suite is ready for your check in.”

“Very well, I expected nothing less.” Miranda said shortly with a nod. Then she addressed the man sitting at the desk. She pointed to Andy and explained: “This is Miss Andrea Sachs, she will move into my suite for an indefinite time.”

He looked a little astonished at Andy, then asked politely for her identification card. Miranda was again engrossed in conversation with the concierge, while Andy passed the receptionist her ID card. She waited patiently, while he entered the data. When he had finished Andy signed the registration form and thought they were done. But then he suddenly asked for her credit card for validation. Andy swallowed. Sure she had a credit card, but it would not even cover her breathing the air inside these walls. Seeking help she looked at Miranda.

“Uhm, Miranda?” Andy's voice trembled a little.

“Yes, Andrea? Something wrong?” Miranda came over to her.

“He asked for my credit card... And truth be told, I don't think it will work.” Andy whispered.

Miranda raised her eyebrows and looked puzzled at the young man in front of her. “You misunderstood. All costs regarding the booking of Miss Sachs should be charged to _my_ credit card. And you certainly have that number in your system.” Miranda said in her sharp, demanding tone.

Surprise was written all over his face, but then he answered dutyfully: “As you wish, Ms. Priestly. I just need to obtain your consent. Would you please sign this document- standard procedure in order to ensure safety.”

“Fine, I think we're finally done here?” Miranda wrote her signature and it was obvious that her patience was wearing thin.

“Yes, Ms. Priestly. And of course I already arranged the transport of your belongings to your suite.” The young man said professionally. Then he looked delighted at Andy and beamed: “Have a nice stay here Miss Sachs.”

Miranda rolled her eyes and took Andy by her arm, a little possessively. Andy, for her part, had no objections, and she let Miranda guide her through the grand hotel. Several pairs of eyes followed them curiously. Soon Miranda entered an elevator, and Andy abruptly stopped in front of the door. _Force of habit_. Miranda looked at her unbelievingly and shook her head.

“Really Andrea...?” Miranda sighed and gave Andy the requested nod of her head. With a shy smile Andy finally entered the elevator and stood politely beside Miranda. The doors closed and silence embraced them. Miranda chuckled.

“You know, Andrea, I disentangled you from your little 'gangster mess' and now I lay a suite at your feet. And you still ask for my approval to ride the elevator with me?” Miranda remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“Sure.” Andy answered chivalrously.

“That's _my girl_.” Miranda whispered, and Andy gave her a knowing, heartfelt and loyal smile. This little allusion seemed to become a sweet, secret running gag between them and Andy already loved it.


	9. SUITE DREAMS

As the elevator climbed higher and higher, they both stood in complete silence. Andy knew how much Miranda hated company and – even more- inane chatter in the elevator. Of course it was pretty hard for her to keep quiet. She could hardly believe her luck and nearly burst with pleasure. For her part she wanted to shower Miranda with gratitude and joy. But ' _discretion is the better part of valor'_ Andy knew for sure. Miranda would highly dislike a display of her sentimentality. And Andy didn't want to make her feel trapped by her effusive affection. So she tried to conquer her feelings and keep calm.

The elevator finally came to a halt on 20th floor and when the doors opened Andy followed Miranda's brisk steps to an opulent door. Andy read a promising sign beside it: 'Grand Park View Suite No.7'. The golden letters were brightly polished. Her pulse quickened. Now she was dying to know what was behind that door...

Miranda watched her in anticipation. Then she said impatiently: “Well, what are you waiting for, silly girl? Stop staring at the door. You've got your keycard, so use it. _Open Sesame!_ ”

Andy chuckled. “Okay, okay.” With a slightly trembling hand she held the keycard to the door lock. A confirming buzzing rang out, and she finally pushed open the door. In the next moment she was thunderstruck. An expansive room came into sight, filled with precious furniture and large windows overlooking Central Park.

“ _Wow, this cannot be happening... I mean this is nuts_.” Andy whispered absolutely delighted. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and immediately stormed towards the windows to have a look at the park and the night skyline.

Miranda rolled her eyes and then shook her head, however a soft smile appeared on her lips. Andrea's exuberant, wild joy stunned her. For herself, and even for her little girls, luxury like this suite was a standard, no big deal and surely nothing to get excited about. Well, not any more. Daily routine as one might say and to see Andrea's almost childish joy now was so... refreshing and... heart-warming. Miranda's stomach clenched at the thought and the troubling feeling, which had already bothered her earlier this day, came back. She really had a soft spot for the young woman. And Miranda even had to admit that she couldn't get enough of her beauty, her smile or to put it simply: her _presence_.

Andrea approached her excitedly. She was all smiles and vibrated with pleasure. Her sudden proximity intensified Miranda's confused feelings, and she took a little step back, startled. Two brown, deeply grateful eyes were glued to hers. No words were needed to express that her Andrea was overflowing with gratitude. And it was beyond all description just how perfectly happy Miranda was in the same moment. It was unsettling and really drove her mad.

Miranda sighed and tried to recover her inner balance. It definitely was time to go now. She needed some _distance_. But before leaving she would be admonishing the young woman.

“Okay, Andrea. I need to tell you something, and you must listen carefully to me.” Miranda made a meaningful pause. “This suite is charged to my credit card, so it is my responsibility. And you know that I don't trust anyone. _But I do want to trust you, Andrea_. Nevertheless you're still very young and I'll lay down some hard and fast rules _:_ you must not behave like a rock star here. No excessive parties, no scenes of destruction and no permanent 'roommates'. Did you get that, Andrea?”

Andy just looked at her indignantly. “Miranda, of course. I would never betray your confidence. How could you even think that?”

Miranda chuckled. “I was young once too, Andrea. And I know how fast 'things can get out of hand'...”

“Oh, I would like to hear more about that.” Andy said with a shy, disarming smile.

“ _You wish_!” Miranda gazed at her with a raised eyebrow. She shook her head in disbelief at the young woman's new sassiness, but she decided to let her get away with it. Just this once for sure. Miranda licked her lips and continued:

“Apart from that, feel free to have breakfast here or use the spa, fitness and wellness center. There's also a pool area you might like. I mean, only if your right schedule spares time for such enjoyments.” Miranda winked at her.

Andy gave her a rapt smile. “Thank you, Miranda. I have no words. I'm already too much in your debt.” Andy swallowed hard, and suddenly an idea hit her. She looked for her baggage and the little box filled with books. She found it placed on a nearby table. Miranda watched her a little confused as Andy rummaged the box and finally pulled out a colorful book. Then she came back and handed the book to her. Miranda looked down at it puzzled and read: “The Neverending Story?”

Andy chuckled. “Don't be afraid. It's not a hint to my stay here at your expense. I intend to stand on my own feet in good time. The book is a gift for the girls. We had a little talk about fantasy novels and it appeared that they never read this one by Michael Ende and I think they'll just love it. The book is marvelous. It's a first edition from the eighties, signed even, and a little 'childhood treasure' of mine.” Andy beamed. “I'm sorry that I don't have _two copies,_ so this time they have to _share_.”

Miranda smiled at the allusion. She looked at Andrea with a warm, tender glance. There was not much in this world that affected Miranda Priestly emotionally. But this kind gesture towards her girls touched her deeply. She struggled for words. “Thank you, Andrea. It's a wonderful gesture and I'm sure the girls will love it. But you know, it's not... necessary to give away a part of your childhood.”

Andy bit her lip nervously. “Oh, I know, I know. But after all you have done for me today, the wonderful dinner and your invaluable help, I do want to give _something_ back. I know it's just a token of friendship. I don't have much to give...” Andy stammered.

“ _You've already given a lot,_ Andrea. More than you think.” Miranda replied in a breathy tone. She hesitated for a moment, but then a meaningful, open-hearted look appeared on her face. In a low voice she confessed: “I haven't seen my girls so happy and playful for a long time. We've been through a lot with... Stephen. And the divorce still is a heavy burden, a nightmare to be precise.” Miranda sighed exhausted and closed her eyes for a moment. Then she added in a slightly trembling voice: “It was such a precious gift to hear the girls laughter roaring through the house this evening. And it was _thanks to you_ , Andrea.”

Andy felt Miranda's bright eyes melting into her and a swarm of butterflies fluttered in her stomach. Once again the Snow Queen lowered her protective 'wall of ice', revealed her vulnerability and anxiety, confided her troubles to _her, Andy._ A warm, overwhelming feeling spread in her chest. And Andy put her heart and soul into the renewal of her promise:

“Just like I said in Paris... If there's anything I can do, Miranda, just let me know. I'm always there for you... and the girls.”

A sudden pain and fierceness showed up in Miranda's eyes. “ _Paris_?” Miranda shook her head. “You nearly left me in Paris, Andrea. First you proved your boundless loyalty for me, but the next moment you _considered abandoning me_. Do not deny it! I've seen it in your eyes, back then at the Place de la Concorde. It was written all over your face: _escape_.” The last word was a grief-stricken, sharp whisper and Miranda's steely eyes bored into Andy.

Blast it! She shouldn't have mentioned _Paris_. They had never talked about it. It was a delicate subject, painful. How ridiculously stupid and mindless. Andy hesitated, realizing she had made a dangerous turn. Her pulse quickened and ruefully she answered:

“Yes, but _I didn't_ , Miranda. _I couldn't leave you._ ” Andy looked at the floor, embarrassed. Her cheeks were flushed.

“ _Why?_ ” Miranda's predatory gaze fixed her without mercy.

Andy's heart stuttered in her chest. She could not answer that question. What should she tell her? That she was totally crazy about her? A profound and telling silence was all Miranda got as an answer. Awkward seconds passed before Miranda finally began to speak again, trying hard to control her shaking voice:

“Don't you ever do that again. _Don't you dare._ _Don't you dare leave me, silly girl!_ ”

It sounded like an order and a sweet plea, all at once. Andy was choked with emotion. Her world was upside down. But soon she pulled herself together, and she gave miranda her word with eagerness:

“No, I won't, I won't. I promise you.”

Andy stubbornly looked down at the floor. She couldn't risk to meet Miranda's gaze in that moment. She would've been like an open book for her to read. But Miranda did not let her off the hook. Quite the contrary. She suddenly reached out and gently put a finger under Andy's chin to make her face her.

“Do look at me, when I'm talking to you, Andrea.” Miranda whispered.

Andy had no other option but to comply to her will and meet Miranda's burning, all-knowing eyes. Too late, time seemed to freeze and there was nowhere to hide. Andy didn't know how much time passed before she finally released her. She felt Miranda's thumb sliding tenderly over her chin before she breathed a: “Goodnight Andrea.”

With that Miranda hastily withdrew her hand, turned on her heel and left Andy alone in her new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _So we're back in another "Corona lockdown" here... :/ Crazy times, with a lot of time to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thx for leaving me some feedback. 😊 Stay safe out there guys. ❤_


	10. BEE'S KNEES

For a while Andy just stood there in the luxurious living room, rigid with shock. She gazed into space and tried to regain her composure. Did that just really happen? Did Miranda Priestly made her promise faithfully to not leave her? This night was getting weirder and weirder, Andy thought.

She still felt Miranda's burning, piercing gaze and she could only hope that she had not noticed the silly lovesickness in her own eyes. Absent-minded Andy's hand touched her chin, where seconds before Miranda's warm, tender fingers had caressed her skin. The air was still filled with the fine scent of her wonderful perfume and it made Andy feel a little dizzy.

She couldn't stop thinking about it. Did she actually care about her? Miranda Priestly, the Snow Queen, the Dragon Lady, did truthfully _care about her, Andy?_ She shook her head in disbelief. Impossible, no chance! Despite everything that had happened today, Andy was still in denial about it. Well, but at least and as a matter of fact she was now living in _her suite, at her cost._ That had to mean _something_ , right? With a warm feeling in her heart Andy took a deep breath and finally was able to overcome her state of shock.

She looked around and with timid steps she began wandering through the suite. It truly was magnificent and the more Andy saw, the more she became speechless. There were two bedrooms with king-size beds, a beautiful Carrara marble bathroom with whirlpool, an oversized flat screen TV, which appeared to be more like a private cinema, a wickedly expensive hi-fi system, a well-stocked bar and to top it all: a freaky telescope to admire Central Park.

Slack-jawed Andy sank down to the pompous sofa. “Dash it all! Yes, one could have a party here.” She whispered to herself and chuckled. No wonder Miranda was a little concerned... Her words echoed in Andy's head:

“ _You'll not behave like a rock star here. No excessive parties, no scenes of destruction.”_

Andy smiled at Miranda's wild, absurd imagination.

“I'll do my very best, Priestly.” She swore solemnly and burst into laughter. Her run of bad luck was finally over and she felt so light-hearted and happy now. And it was due to Miranda, strange but true. She got up and decided to take a bath, relax a little in this amazing whirlpool and then she would fall undoubtedly in a deep sound sleep.

___________________

She awoke around midday and felt the sun shining to her face. Andy hastily grabbed her phone and couldn't believe it was already after two o'clock. Thank heaven, it was Saturday. “This bed made me sleep like a log.” She murmured and stretched herself luxuriously. For a while she enjoyed the glorious view on Central Park and she still felt like in the middle of a dream. The difference could hardly be more extreme. Until yesterday she had lived in a “hole-in-the-wall” and now she inhabited a “palace”, thanks to Miranda. She shook her head in astonishment.

She got herself ready and decided to check her mails on her laptop. Caroline had sent her a sweet, excited thank-you mail with a cute photo of her and Cassidy holding up the “Neverending Story” to the cam. The girls both grinned broadly and in the background Andy spotted an eye-rolling Miranda. The charming picture immediately conjured a smile on her face and Miranda's typical, unnerved gesture cracked her up. She couldn't stop laughing. Andy's little gift was well received and it made her perfectly happy. It was wonderful to see the girls shining eyes. It touched her deeply and Andy realized just how much she wanted them to be happy. Miranda included. Her heart started beating wildly again at the thought and her eyes were fixed on the beautiful picture of the three.

Suddenly her phone buzzed and it jolted her out of her wishful daydream. Andy looked at the display and saw that Nigel had left her a message. He reminded her to have a night out with him today and get over her bad patch.

“ _Hey Six, my sweet, little Calamity Jane. Don't forget we'll whoop it up tonight and “exorcize your demons”. ;) 'Meet you at The Duplex, around seven o'clock, 'drinks are on me.”_

The kind words made Andy's eyes light up and she wrote back instantly to accept his promising invitation. A smile showed up in her face. Oh boy, Nigel would be perplexed when she told him that the devil in person, _the Devil in Prada_ to be more precise, already had “exorcized her demons”, so to speak. And this fact also called for a celebration...

___________________

Andy was sitting in dusky light at the Duplex's Piano Bar and waited for Nigel to arrive. She was a bit early and sipped on a beer. The afternoon had passed in a flash and she had mostly spent her time in Central Park, enjoying the bright sun and reading a book. She really couldn't remember when she had been so cheerful and worriless the last time. “Light as a feather” might be the right term and she was beaming with joy when Nigel showed up on time. He examined her in surprise.

"Excuse me, madam. I have an appointment here with “ _tragedy in person_ ”. Have you seen her?”

Nigel joked with a delighted smirk on his face. Andy just chuckled and gave him a heartfelt kiss on his cheek. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

“You know, I came here to save your butt and make your day, Six. And what do I find? _'Candy- Andy'_ , a pure ray of sunshine. What the hell happened since yesterday? You were a wreck. Explain.”

Andy took another sip of her beer and answered sheepishly: “Long, long story, Nige. You're not going to believe this...”

Nigel suddenly whipped the beer out of her hand and took a long drink. He grimaced. “Ugh! This is terrible, Six. You had no style and now I have to learn that you have no _taste_ as well! You don't drink beer here, darling. This is not a pub. I'll order us something more suitable...”

Andy rolled her eyes while Nigel signalled to the waiter.

“Two _Bee's Knees_ please.” Nigel ordered mirthfully with a very wicked grin and added with a wink: “You'll like it.”

Andy assumed the worst, but she did not dare to complain about it. A very delicious looking cocktail was soon placed in front of her and after her first sip she knew Nigel was right. It was luscious. She also knew that this mixture would literally blew her head off...

Nigel studied her sharp-eyed before he spoke again: “Now tell me what or who caused this dramatic change, Six? Yesterday you looked like doomsday. And now... now you're gleaming with pleasure.”

Andy did not think twice and told Nigel the whole mind-boggling story, starting with her financial woes, the trouble with Nate and her parents and her damn housing problem that caused her to get in bad company. But the real kicker of this story was for sure _Miranda_ in her role as her personal savior and guardian. Of course Nigel was completely baffled when she had finished and looked at her puzzled and truth be told, doubtfully. When he found his voice again he asked with an arched eyebrow:

“You're sure we're talking about Miranda Priestly? _The Miranda Priestly?_ Fiery Dragon Lady and ruthless fashion queen? And you tell me she came down her icy, eternal throne to save _you_? _”_

“Yes Nige, indeed. She's my white knight, the chevalier that fought my demons. And then she took me out of the gutter and dropped me off at a palace.” Andy chuckled. She loved their little wordplay. Nigel shook his head.

“Wow, I need a another drink now!” He ordered a next round and Andy already felt a bit tipsy. Nigel looked at her with puckered lips.

“I have to admit, that I'm a little offended, Six. Why haven't you asked my help earlier and told me about your problems? I would've loved to help you and be your 'white knight'. And now you tell me La Priestly beat me to it. Don't get me wrong, I absolutely admire Miranda's noble gesture and that she reached out to you. She did the right thing, even if it's simply unbelievable... I'm just a little sad that you haven't told _me_.”

Andy took his hand in hers. “Oh please, don't get mad, Nige. I was deeply ashamed and would never have told anyone... Miranda caught me off-guard and nearly forced me to speak to her. And she always gets what she wants, you know her Nige...”

Nigel chuckled amused. “Yes, I thought I do. But now, after all you've told me, I highly doubt it. You really evoke her bright side, Six. I've never seen the dragon so _soft_ and _hand-tame_.” He said with a wink.

Andy burst out laughing and spilled the rest of her Bee's Knees. Nigel smiled and rolled his eyes that Miranda way. Then he announced cheery:

“Ok, we'll have another drink here, then we'll move on and you'll show me that new suite of yours. I can't believe she lets you live in her beloved empire. I want to see it with my own eyes.”

“No, no way! We won't do that Nige. Never, no sightseeing tours, no parties. Miranda will kill me.” Andy stammered in shock.

Nigel just looked at her unimpressed and thrust a new, ice-cold Bee's Knees into her hand.

“Don't wet your pants, Six. You owe me one and two is not a party.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I hope you enjoyed this little chapter with Nigel. I love him and think he's the best friend one could have. We'll find out how this boozy night will end in the next chapter. 😊 Thank you for leaving me some feedback. 💮_


	11. MALE VISITOR

Green, red, blue, yellow, purple. New York's noisy lights flickered everywhere outside and intensified the already dizzy feeling in her head. Andy closed her eyes for a moment, but her head was still spinning. Of course it was due to the fact that she had a Bee's Knees too much. After the last one Nigel's absurd suggestion to visit her new suite quite suddenly sounded great to her. What a _brilliant_ idea.

No sooner said than done. They were en route to the hotel now and Nigel sat beside her on the taxi's backseat, an eager smirk on his face. Yes, he was dying to see her new, so called 'home'. He still couldn't believe that Miranda, of all people, harbored her in her suite. Mind-blowing.

The ride didn't take long and soon the car stopped in front of the pompous front of the Ritz-Carlton. Andy got out of the car and staggered a little, but she managed to not fall over and 'smack her little head on the pavement'. Yes, that's what Miranda would have called it. Andy chuckled hilariously at the funny thought and Nigel looked at her, alarmed and a little concerned.

He had noticed Andy's tipsy status and approached her quickly, after he had paid the driver. He gently grabbed her hand and linked arms with her, being the true gentleman that he was. He guided her gallantly through the lobby.

“Be cautious, Six. I don't want something bad happen to you. Miranda would be mad as hell, when her _beloved_ second assistant hands in a sick note. And for sure you could arrange my funeral, if she found out that I was at your side and didn't take good care of you.”

“Hell yeah! Even more so if I tell her that _you_ got me drunk with that wicked “Bee's Knees” mixture.” Andy grinned mockingly at him.

“You wouldn't dare.” Nigel pinched her side playfully and Andy giggled amused.

They attracted a lot of attention there in the noble entrance hall, nevertheless the concierge just greeted them politely with a “Welcome back, Miss Sachs.” With a smirk on his face he watched the pair approaching the elevator, arm in arm. Of course he had his own thoughts on the matter. But oh, was he wrong...

________________

“My oh my! You truly won the jackpot, Six.”

Nigel stood at the large window facade and stared down to the streets and Central Park below. He was stunned by the view. It left him speechless for a moment. When he turned around, he let his eyes wander over the suite's large living room and with a pleased sigh he took a seat on the cushy couch.

“So, _Miranda girl_ , come sit here with me. You have to tell me your secret. How did you manage to 'conquer her territory'?” Nigel looked roguishly at Andy, who nestled beside him.

“I don't know, Nige. Maybe it's my loyalty. Well, at least that's what Miranda told me. _'Take it as a gift for your loyalty, Andrea'._ ”

“Bullshit, Andy. I'm loyal too. Considering everything she had done to me, I'm _over- loyal._ And to speak the truth: I know Miranda for ages and I may be her one and only true friend _._ But do _I_ live in her suite? _No!_ ” He shrugged his shoulders and grimaced.

Andy chuckled. “You've missed something, Nige. You have to turn your life into a mess first. I can teach you. Regarding this, I really am a professional. Maybe you have a chance then to get a suite of your own.” Andy joked with a wink.

“Yes, but I'm afraid, that I have to move in here with you. 'Don't think she's got another suite ready for me.” Nigel replied modestly.

“Uhh, Uhh.” Andy shook her head. “I have to disappoint you, Nigel. _No permanent roommates_. One of Miranda's rules for my stay here.” Andy announced amused.

“Shit! Drastic measures. You'd almost think she claims you for _herself_...” Nigel stated with a huge grin on his face.

“Nigel!” It was an outcry. Andy punched his chest teasingly.

“Ouch, stop that. Okay, okay. I keep my indecent thoughts to myself now. But you have to accept that this is not _normal_. We're talking about Miranda Priestly here, known to be ruthless, cold and mostly heartless. She had never done anything like that before, she had never _cared_ for anyone. So in some kind of way you really must have captured her _heart_ , Andy. And most people think she doesn't even _has one_... But _you_ all prove them wrong now and I have to admit I'm highly impressed.”

Andy gave him a sugary smile, but she had no intention to engross Nigel's thoughts. It was a delicate subject and her emotional turmoil already confused her enough. Yes, Miranda had turned her world upside down. Even more so since yesterday's events. So no need for Nigel to dig deeper and uncover a secret truth...

Fortunately Nigel dropped the subject and with a smile on his face he declared:

“We have to celebrate your latest 'achievement' properly. So I think it's time for something sparkling.”

Nigel grabbed the phone on the desk beside him and dialed a number. Andy suddenly looked very troubled.

“What are you doing, Nige?”

“What do you think? I call the room service and order us some champagne and a little snack.”

Andy hastily cut off the connection. “No, no. Are you insane? Don't do that. Everything here is charged to Miranda's credit card. She'll bite my head off when she gets her billing.”

“Good god, Six! Would you please calm down and stop being a party pooper. I intended to give them _my_ card number.” Nigel rolled his eyes and dialed again.

Andy sighed but gave in to his wish. “Fine, if it is your goal to see Sach's getting stinkin' drunk...”.

“Sure, if I'm given the chance, I will not hesitate. You're so cute when you're a little drunk, Six.”

Nigel winked at her and ordered them a nice, delicious cold platter and an exquisite champagne. And Andy had to admit that Nigel knew how to celebrate...

________________

Miranda sat motionless in the backseat of her limousine and looked down at a precious chocolate box in her lap. It was filled with a choice of Laderach's finest, swiss chocolate creations. Her girls had carefully selected them personally this afternoon at the chocolaterie during their shopping tour. They dearly desired to give Andrea a special treat, after she had gifted them with the first edition of the Neverending Story. Her little Bobbseys had been absolutely excited about it and the whole yesterday evening they swooned over Andrea.

Yes, they adored her with all their little hearts and Miranda could not blame them. There was something about this young woman, something so pure and kind. Andrea exerted a natural attraction and even Miranda had to admit, that she could not avoid it. Without effort Andrea overcame her cold aloofness and broke down all barriers, so to speak. Her iron composure had fallen to pieces and instead Miranda's heart was now knit by a strong bond of affection. And the unforeseen, wishful thoughts, that the young woman awakened deep inside her, disturbed her terribly. Miranda blushed at her vivid imagination and sighed. What was wrong with her? Fortunately no one could see her here in the shielding darkness of the car's backseat.

She had promised faithfully to her girls that she would deliver the chocolate gift box to Andrea after her dinner appointment this evening. At first Miranda had refused to do so. She didn't like the thought of being used as their delivery woman. Downright ridiculous. Miranda Priestly did not _deliver_ , never. Miranda Priestly only _received_. And she hated the idea to knock at Andrea's door like a fool and hand over a chocolate box. Who was she? Freaking Forrest Gump?

Miranda sighed a little annoyed. However, here she was on her way, making a complete fool of herself. Just to bring happiness to her little Bobbseys. No, she couldn't deny them _anything_. And to be honest, something inside her even _longed_ to see Andrea again. That's not the way it should be, but it was. A bitter truth. Miranda closed her eyes and swallowed hard.

When Roy finally parked the car and soon opened her door there was no sign of the deep, confused feelings she struggled with. She was back in 'Priestly mode', with her explicit authority, power and a perfect, snarky smile on her lips. She gracefully passed the entrance hall of the hotel and directly headed to the elevator. Much to Miranda's dislike the concierge approached her hurriedly.

“Good evening Mrs. Priestly. What a pleasure. May I help you?”

“No, thank you. I just have to hand over something to Miss Sachs.”

Miranda answered brusquely and made clear that she was not in mood for a chat today. But he did not leave her alone and retorted:

“I am afraid to say... it may be a _bad timing_ , Mrs. Priestly.” He whispered the last words.

“What exactly do you mean? A bad timing? Why? Is she not around?” Miranda furrowed her brow in confusion.

“She is here, but... but...” He hemmed and hawed and Miranda rolled her eyes unnerved.

“I don't have all day. Come out with it!” She spat the words and the poor guy immediately turned a little pale and had no choice but to come up with another hint.

“The young Miss has got a... visitor at the moment. A _male visitor_ , if you get my meaning.” The concierge stammered, obviously feeling a little awkward.

“Oh, does she?”

Miranda was taken by surprise. She didn't like what she had heard, no. She abhorred the very thought of it and it took all her strength to maintain her composure and hide her dismay. Deep inside she felt a numbing pain growing in her chest.

“Very well. Thank you for this information, I will not disturb...” Miranda curtly replied.

“I can store your little package and hand it over to Miss Sachs tomorrow morning. If you wish so, Mrs. Priestly.” The concierge offered politely.

“No, thank you. There's no hurry. And don't mention my appearance here to Miss Sachs. That's all.”

Without another word Miranda turned on her heel and hastily went back to the car. Roy was a little confused that she was back in a jiff, but he didn't dare to comment. He knew Miranda very well and had a sure feeling for her moods. And there was trouble brewing and he was well- advised to save his breath now.

“Back to the townhouse.” Miranda snarled.

Oh yes, she was in a rage. Just yesterday she had reached out to that girl and generously housed her in her suite. Now she had to find out that not a day had passed and some guy had joined her. What an impudence! Hopefully it wasn't that lousy cook-boy, crawling back to her.

Whatever, this was not as agreed upon. And it really infuriated Miranda badly. But even more so did she hate the fact that this incident affected her that much. It was an uncomfortable truth that the young woman wielded a power over her. It was not acceptable and much less should there be that stinging pain deep inside her heart. _Jealousy!_ Miranda closed her eyes at the disgraceful thought.

“ _For God's sake, Priestly. Get a hold of yourself!”_

She whispered the words and shook her head. But she couldn't help it.

There was a storm brewing...


	12. BLIZZARD

Andy slowly opened her eyes and looked around with a blurry vision. She had woken up from a dead sleep and came to realize that she had a vicious headache and a nasty taste in her mouth. It felt like she had eaten a ferret.

“Nigel? Nigel, are you there?”

No answer, just silence. Andy sat up and startled looked down at herself. She wore a _bathrobe_. What on earth had happened that night? She tried to remember, but she just had fuzzy memories. She usually didn't drink that much and was not used to alcohol. The little party with Nigel really had thrown her off the track. To tell the truth... it was a nice, little blackout.

She found her phone lying on the nightstand and grabbed it. The clock told her that it already was late Sunday afternoon. Good heavens! Andy decided to send Nigel a short message.

“ _Hey Nige. I feel like I had been hit by a truck... Can't even remember when you left yesterday night. And why the hell am I wearing a bathrobe? Enlighten me?”_

Nigel's reply came immediately. It was a funny selfie image of her and Nigel, sitting in the suite's whirlpool and toasting to the camera with toxic-green cocktails. Below he wrote:

“ _'Good morning', Six. So you “rose from the dead', eh? Little memory lapse? I think the photo sufficiently explains your bathrobe... ;) And besides: the whirlpool session wasn't my idea. You wouldn't take no for an answer... and hey presto we were in the tub and enjoyed a fine jacuzzi bath. Afterwards you were so sleepy that uncle Nigel put you in bed and left. I have to admit I love the luxury home Miranda provides you. It was a lot of fun, we have to repeat that one day.”_

Andy chuckled, but she stopped immediately when her head started throbbing painfully. She groaned and wrote back a short message:

“ _God, Nige. The photo is hilarious. Our little party was a thorough success- I can't remember anything. * _° I think I'll try to find something to eat now and nurse my hangover. 'Have to be up to the mark tomorrow. See you Nige and thanks for taking care of me, you are a real friend!”_

…

“ _De nada, Six! And recover soon, Miranda won't show the faintest trace of pity for the dire consequences of a boozy party... ;) See you tomorrow, love. As lively as ever.”_

Nigel's answer came with a bunch of more funny images- one of it showing Nigel with a huge grin on his face, wearing Andy's La Perla bra. Andy couldn't help it and burst out in laughter. Oh dear! Yes, it had been a terrific, little party.

__________________

Fortunately Andy felt much better on Monday morning. She was at the office early and in a very good mood. Life had taken a fortunate turn for her and with fresh enthusiasm she looked forward to a new week. Of course Miranda's steaming hot coffee was ready and placed neatly on her desk. Now Andy awaited her arrival in pleasant anticipation. She constantly thought about last Friday's events. Her heart was filled with warmth at the thought of Miranda truly caring for _her_ and she still felt the tender touch of her soft fingers on her cheek. She _treasured_ the memory and it raised a blush every time it came to her mind. No, Andy really didn't see the imminence, the mighty storm approaching quickly. For sure she had no idea what she was in for. How could she?

Andy heard the familiar, martial sound of clicking heels and soon Miranda's white bob came into view. As always Andy was unable to keep her eyes off her. Once again Miranda Priestly was a sight to behold: neatly styled and her flawless alabaster skin in sharp contrast to a black pantsuit, combined with a red belt and a white fitted low-cut blouse. Perfection right down to the last detail, businesswoman through and through. Imperious, elegant, sublime and _gorgeous_. A _descended goddess,_ Andy thought. And she desired her badly _,_ there was no doubt about that. She averted her eyes and nervously licked her lips.

“Good morning, Miranda...”

She choked on the word and her heart skipped a beat. Two icy eyes, sparkling like crystals, met hers and a shiver immediately ran down Andy's spine.

Miranda obviously was in a diabolical mood and the temperature seemed to drop 10 degrees as soon as she walked in. Oh yes, she was the Snow Queen and for some reason she looked daggers at Andy. Everything about her screamed malice, rage and blazing wrath. She threw her coat and bag forcefully on Andy's desk which she hadn't done for ages. Without a word she went to her office and slammed the door behind her. Shortly afterwards the door flew open again and a furious Miranda came out with the cup of coffee that Andy just moments before had placed on her desk.

“You call this _swill_ a hot coffee, An-drea-ah?” It was a mere whisper, sharp and cruel.

Miranda's frosty stare fixed Andy, a look that plumbed her very soul. Like a lurking viper she hovered over her and Andy's pretty face turned chalk-white. Lastly Miranda threw the cup spitefully into Andy's trash can, turned on her heel and disappeared in her office.

Paralyzed Andy sat at her desk. She was speechless and looked down appalled at her now steaming thrash can. For sure it had been a _searing hot_ coffee. What the hell had happened? What was bugging Miranda? Had she done something wrong? Andy didn't get it. But she had no time to think about it, because that much was certain: she needed to get her a new coffee promptly and in a rush she was on her way back to Starbucks.

_________________

Miranda meanwhile sat at her desk, her face buried in her hands. She still trembled a little. No, she was not able to control her anger- she had tried hard. But the moment she had entered the office and saw Andrea's smiling, delightful face, she had lost her temper. Of course her coffee had been near to perfect. Andrea wouldn't dare to serve it wrong tempered. It had been harsh and unneccessary, but for now she needed to get rid of the girl. She couldn't bear her presence at the moment... She was well aware that her feelings built up into an emotional outburst quickly and she didn't want that.

Yes, she still was _boiling with rage_. Andrea had broken the rules, she had set up for her stay, on the very first day. It was an absolute insolence and it felt like a betrayal. Miranda did not want to house anyone else in her personal suite. She was bitterly disappointed and at the same time her confused feelings for the young woman nearly drove her into a frenzy. It should not concern her _who_ Andrea met. That was none of her business, for sure. But it indeed concerned her. The mere thought of Andrea in togetherness with that ominous guy maddened her. And it shouldn't, oh no, it shouldn't.

Most of all Miranda feared to reveal her feelings. She cared about the young woman way too much. It was bizarre and inappropriate. Strictly speaking she was decades younger than her and an employee. It was so very disgraceful. And these intense emotions even made her _vulnerable_. It was a truth she refused to admit to herself vehemently. A Miranda Priestly was not vulnerable _, never_. Furiously she banged her fist on the table. She couldn't think straight anymore. With a deep sigh she poured herself into work.

_________________

When Andy came back exhausted with the next searing hot “no-foam skimmed latte” she ran into Nigel.

“Good morning, Six. Nursed your hangover?” Nigel joked. Then he looked down at the Starbucks cup in her hand. “A little late with her coffee?” He asked teasingly.

“There is nothing good about this morning, Nige. This is the second coffee- the first one found its bitter end in my thrash can... She's in a very, very nasty mood today. She looked at me like she would _eat me alive.”_

“What have you done?” Nigel furrowed his brow.

“ _I haven't done anything!_ I barely talked to her- well, not more than a “Good morning”. But she came in here like a _Blizzard_ today- a wonder that it didn't start snowing right here in the office. I don't know what's wrong with her.” Andy looked very pale and sighed sadly.

Nigel was a little confused. But he gallantly offered:

“Okay, give me the coffee- I'll check out the situation. I have to talk to her anyway about some layouts.”

“Fine, but be warned, Nige. I have never seen her like this before...” Andy handed the coffee to him.

“Ah, don't overdo it, Six. She's always been a bit cruel and prickly.” Nigel knocked at Miranda's door and entered her office.

Andy collapsed into her chair, stricken with disaster again. All her joy had vanished and Miranda's strange behavior left her guessing at what she might have done wrong... She looked at Emily's still empty desk and felt terribly lonesome. For the first time she dearly missed her. Even if she could be very nasty at times, her dry sense of humor often brightened Andy up.

___________________

When Nigel returned he still had the cup of coffee in his hand. He placed it on Andy's desk and she looked up at him flustered.

“She wants tea today.” Nigel said with a shrug.

“ _Tea_? You're making fun of me!” Andy groaned.

“No, sorry. ' _Oolong tea_ ', she said.” Nigel looked a little amused.

“ _Oolong what?_ And where the hell should I get that? Oh, could you please stop sneering, Nige!”

Andy's face showed a very angry expression, but Nigel just chuckled.

“Calm down, Six. This is Miranda Priestly we're talking about. Maybe she is just toying with you a little for her own amusement. It'll be okay. You know she has got her moods. She just had _pampered_ you a little too much the last days. You'll get used to her dragon mode again.” Nigel said with a wink.

“No, no! This is not her usual dragon mode- I can deal with that. This is far _worse_ , Nige. She's bullying me, or rather _punishing_ me. You should have seen the look on her face this morning... and the evil eye she gave me. Like Medusa trying to turn me to stone. It gave me a chill. Something is very wrong here..., something _personal_. And I haven't got a clue what. Everything was so fine last week...” Andy shook her head desperately, then she whispered:

“Please don't leave me alone with her, Nige.” Andy looked at him imploringly.

“Ohh, don't chicken out, Six. Now be a good girl and get her the tea. She just has an off day and for sure she'll get a hold of herself soon. So stop wailing and don't worry!” Nigel patted Andy's shoulder and left her alone.

Horrified she stared at Miranda's closed door. This was madness. Last week she had been so very gentle and caring. She had even let her join her innermost family circle and it had made Andy so _perfectly happy_. But now... now she treated her like scum and for no good reason. It hurt Andy's heart. She looked at the no-foam skimmed latte in front of her and sighed.

“Fine, lets get her that freaky tea.” Andy whispered to herself and she set off sorrowful for her third run this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming soon. Time to have a cup of _tea_! 😉 Thx for leaving me a comment or some feedback. 😊❤️


	13. A SOFT SPOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally, finally finished this chapter. It's not revised yet, so all mistakes here are totally mine. 😁 And I'm 100% sure there're some nice 'gremlins' in here... 😉 I hope you enjoy it anyway. A huge thanks again to **saber_blue** for all her help and her patience with the revision process of the chapters. You're awesome, the edited chapters read so much better.❤️☺️

“ _Oolong tea_. Damn, freaky _Oolong tea_.”

Andy cursed and tried to prepare the strange hot beverage for Miranda in the office's small kitchen. She shook with rage and looked down at all the crumbs of tea leaves, she had scattered. Of course it had not been easy to get this fine, traditional semi-oxidized Chinese tea. Truth be told, it had taken her an hour to find a shop that sold it. And now she struggled with the proper preparation. This _had to be a punishment._ Without any doubt. But why?

Andy sighed exhaustedly and looked at her watch to check the steeping time. It was nearly finished, and Andy had to admit that it smelled very nice. She placed the cup neatly on a little tray. Then she took a deep breath and tried to encourage herself:

“Fine. Next try, Sachs. Let's face the dragon.”

She cautiously approached Miranda's door and knocked.

“Come in!”

Miranda's chilly voice made Andy cringe, but she hesitantly opened the door and entered her office. Miranda did not deign to look at her. Only when Andy placed the tray with tea on her desk, she looked over her reading glasses with a sharp glare.

“Since when do I drink _tea_ , An-drea-ah?” Her icy eyes narrowed to slits.

“But, Nigel said...”

“Who cares what Nigel said? Get that away from me! It smells terrible.”

Miranda shooed her away with a dismissive wave of her hand. Andy looked at her in disbelief and nearly lost her temper.

“Do you know _how long_...?”

_“That's all!”_

Miranda cut her short in a commanding tone and threw an angry look at her. It was an implicit warning, not to continue a discussion. Andy was well aware, that it was very risky to voice any further objections. It could have dire consequences and end in disaster. For a moment she just stood there, and her eyes rested on Miranda with dismay.

Andy's deep anger suddenly turned into bitter disappointment, and great sadness overcame her. She sighed and quietly took away the tray with tea from Miranda's desk. She dared to gaze at her again, and their eyes met. Andy could no longer spot the gentleness and affection of the past days. All Andy found there, was a blind rage, that scared her stiff. And as if paralyzed, she simply stood there, with a terrified expression on her face.

 _“Get out!”_ Miranda hissed.

It was a malicious, threatening whisper, and Andy immediately turned tail and fled. She was unprepared to face the cruelty, she all at once encountered. Yes, she nearly had forgotten, how vicious, rough and hurtful Miranda could be. But it was downright mean this time, because there was no good reason. Well, at least Andy was not aware that she had done anything wrong.

Deeply shaken and unhappy she went back to the small kitchen. With trembling hands she poured away the tea, she had put quite a lot of effort into. She watched it seeping away in the sink, and in a sudden outburst she smashed the cup to pieces. Hot tears welled up in her eyes.

“Dash it!”

She cursed and shook her head in resignation. She thought her life had taken a turn for the better, but now she was no longer sure about it. First Miranda had reached out to her. Then, out of the blue, she suddenly scolded and despised her. The odd, aggressive behavior hurt Andy badly, and she had a vacant look in her eyes. Yes, she felt so miserable and lost. Once again.

___________________

The next days Andy made desperate efforts to please Miranda. She tried to anticipate her every wish, but it was hopeless. She felt like she could not do anything right for her. Miranda maintained a frosty silence and rejected her constantly. Andy was even denied to ride the elevator with her, and she could not count the many doors, that rolled closed in front of her face. All her privileges had been revoked.

Most of all, Andy feared their shared car rides. There always was a very tense atmosphere in the limousine, accompanied by an oppressive stillness. Miranda refused to talk to her, and every conversation Andy started, was turned down. Miranda just snapped orders and instructions at her, in an unpleasant and harsh tone. Apart from that, she said nothing and mostly ignored her. It depressed and hurt her badly, especially after all the care and warmth Andy had received previously.

One morning she couldn't stand it anymore and mustered up the courage to frankly ask her, what was wrong. In a shaking tone she begged Miranda to talk to her and finally voice her annoyance and thoughts. But all Andy got, was an icy, empty stare of the returned 'Snow Queen'. Miranda just remained resolutely silent and looked out of the car's window, tight-lipped and with a fierce expression on her face. Of course Andy knew better than to stir her wrath, and so she had to accept her blank refusal.

It wasn't long before Caroline and Cassidy wrote her a worried message:

_“Hey Andy! What's going on? What's the matter with her? We just mentioned your name on Sunday and she instantly was in 'dragon mode'. What have you done? Cheer up, 'miss u!”_

The girl's sweet words broke her heart. The mere thought of their common dinner and all the moments of joy, they had shared together, made her feel even sadder. The precious gift of closeness and affinity seemed to be irrecoverably lost. Most of all, she now felt unwelcome in the Priestly's suite. It was a disturbing feeling to receive so much resentment from Miranda and to be dependent on her at the same time. Andy bitterly regretted that she had accepted her generous offering. She was in a state of near despair, and the situation was more and more unbearable.

Of course Nigel stood by her side and noticed Andy's anxious emotional state. With growing concern he watched the tense situation between her and Miranda. He had to agree that Six indeed was right. This was not her usual disdainful, arrogant demeanor. Something troubled Miranda, something important and personal. It even showed in her eyes, and that was absolutely exceptional. 'La Priestly' always was able to mask her feelings, but this time she failed to do so. It astonished Nigel a lot. Especially when he realized that, behind all her fury and overbearing temper, Miranda hid something completely different... _Sorrow_ and _pain_ . Yes, Nigel had a sure feeling for it. But he did not know, what it was all about. He had to find out.

One thing was certain, it would be tough and pretty awful to confront Miranda with the matter. For sure she could be dangerous to deal with, all the more, if it was a severe problem that affected herself. So even as Miranda's long-time friend, Nigel felt a little nervous at the thought to face her. But it was about time to speak boldly, at least for Andy's sake. She did not deserve the permanent bad treatment, and it hurt his heart to see her desolate condition. It couldn't go on like that any longer.

So he plucked up courage and went on his way.

As was expected, Andy was not at her desk. Beyond all question she was out and ran an errand for Miranda. And surely it was not the first one this morning. More probably the third or fourth. _“Poor little thing!”_ Nigel thought. Miranda could be utterly ruthless in a rage.

He took a deep breath and knocked at her door. Damn, this could get dicey.

“Yes, come in!” Miranda said in her low voice.

Nigel's appearance made her eyes light up.

“Nigel, I'm glad you are here. We have to discuss the upcoming shoot with Demarchelier...”

“Yes, later.” Nigel interrupted her boldly.

 _“Pardon?”_ Miranda said startled and her eyebrows raised. She did not like his sassy tone.

Nigel looked down at her and got an uneasy feeling. Yes, he would literally 'stir up a hornet's nest', no question. He sighed, pulled up a chair and took a seat in front of her. Miranda just stared at him, perplexed, and already a little disgruntled.

“We have to talk about Andrea.” Nigel said in a worried and tentative tone.

Miranda met his gaze, her features were stoic and cold.

“I don't see what there is to talk about.” Annoyance rang in her voice. She pinned him with an intense glare and crossed her arms.

Nigel held her gaze. He knew her tactics well and did not allow her to intimidate him. Unsurprisingly, the Snow Queen was not in the mood to have a friendly conversation. He had to overcome her rigid stubbornness first. Fortunately, he knew some tricks to bewilder her and 'bring her out of her shell'.

“Oh, c'mon Miranda! I know you have a... soft spot for the girl. And...”

 _“Excuse me? 'A soft spot for the girl'?_ What utter _nonsense!_ Are you out of your mind, Nigel?”

It was an outcry and a flash of anger and irritation crossed her face. Nigel chuckled. He knew his words would cause a storm of protest and get her started.

“Au contraire, Miranda. There's no need to doubt my sanity. _'Miranda girl'_ she is called everywhere, and I'm aware that you hold her in high esteem. Well, at least sometimes. For sure not at the moment. So my question is: what happened? What has she done? You pick on her mercilessly for quite some time now, and she is on the edge of despair. She can't take more. She poured her heart out to me, Miranda. And I think things can't remain this way.” Nigel stated with a keen look.

Miranda flashed her eyes at him furiously, and it was obvious that she became really angry.

“I was not aware you're doing the _advice column_ now, Nigel. Since when did you become the _agony uncle?”_ Miranda said in a bitter, sardonic tone.

Nigel just gave her a disarming smile. He remained unaffected by her biting sarcasm and he answered calmly:

“This situation is serious, so please treat it as such. She can't bear the way you treat her, Miranda. She is tired of your cruelty. So you better pronounce your problem, or you might lose her.”

Miranda stared at him and suddenly a glint of fear appeared in her eyes. She heaved a sigh and her features eventually became softer. Nigel's last words touched a sore spot, and she had to admit that he was right. She struggled hard for her next words, but at last she managed to open up to him.

“Fine. You won, Nigel. Let's call it what it is..." Miranda stated and thought about how to start.

"As you might have noticed, Andrea had a little 'housing problem'.”

She paused and looked at him to make sure he was aware of it. Nigel nodded approvingly and gestured her to continue. Miranda stood up and began to pace the room nervously.

“It may take you entirely by surprise, Nigel, but I accommodated her in my suite. I really showed my goodwill and I think I don't have to tell you what a _special favor_ it was. An absolute exception. Of course I laid down explicit rules for her stay at my cost. I especially made clear that I won't accept to house other, unknown people in my personal suite. Just the sheer thought of it disgusts me. But not a day passed, and I had to find out she broke my trust and overstepped the mark. I wanted to stop by on Saturday evening, but the concierge stopped me and told me that it was bad timing. Obviously she had a _male visitor ... A freaking stranger in my suite at the very first day! ”_

Miranda got loud and she ran her hand heatedly through her hair. Then she continued silently:

“I can't tell you, how much this height of impudence infuriated me, Nigel. Oh, it still does and I can hardly control my rage. I did trust her and she bitterly disappointed me.”

Her last words were a mere whisper. Miranda was mad with anger again, but at the same time a touch of melancholy and sadness showed on her face. She stood at the large window and looked down at the moving traffic. But she rather hid her face from Nigel.

He still sat at her desk quietly and considered her words. Finally, it dawned on him, and he could not hold back the ringing laughter that escaped his throat. It echoed loudly in her office and Miranda turned around startled. She gazed at him shocked and spitefully. She shook her head in disbelief.

“I'm glad to be a _source of amusement_ to you, Nigel. Who do you think you are?” She all but spat the words and pinned him with a threatening glare. Yes, she was about to lose her temper and she would not allow him to make fun of her. Miranda turned her back on him again and barked: “Out!”

Nigel stifled his laugh. Her rude words brought him to his senses.

“Miranda! Miranda, would you please calm down and listen to me. This whole thing is just a big misunderstanding. It's downright ridiculous. Your dubious _'male visitor'_ , that _'freaking stranger'_ in your suite, it was _me.”_

Miranda turned on her heel.

_“What?”_

It was a cry of astonishment, and a variety of emotions displayed on Miranda's face. First of all confusion and consternation, closely followed by shame and a deep relief. Nigel chuckled. Then he continued:

“Yes, I took her out on Saturday, and we had some drinks together. Andrea told me an incredible story about your helpfulness and the suite you provided to her. And I'm sorry to say, I could not believe what I heard. Miranda Priestly _'pulled an assistant's butt out of the fire'_ and then laid a suite at her feet? Forgive me, I had to see it with my own eyes . So if you want to blame someone, blame me, Miranda. I hope I'm not counting as a 'stranger'. And I have to confess, we had a little party. But please be assured that it wasn't my intention to become a permanent roommate. Furthermore, I give you my word that I didn't get too close to your _beloved assistant_.” Nigel was all smiles and winked at Miranda. Of course his last statement embarrassed her awfully.

“Oh, shut up, Nigel! This is a _total disaster_. If only I had known... I made a complete fool of myself. How should I... how should I... explain... justify my bad...”

Miranda was at a loss for words and she looked desperately. Nigel gaped at her and was absolutely stunned. He had never seen her like this. He slowly got up and approached her. Then he hesitantly put his hand on her shoulder and said in a soothing voice:

“Just talk to her, Miranda. Soon. She deserves an explanation. Maybe you could even manage an apology? Whatever, don't wait too long. I think it's about time.”

With that Nigel left her alone. For a while Miranda stood motionless in her office and gazed into space. Then she collapsed into her chair and buried her face in her hands. With a weary sigh she whispered to herself:

“You're my downfall, Andrea.”


	14. LET ME GO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, chapter 14. Can the Snow Queen 'bite the bullet'? 😉  
> This chapter is not revised yet, so all mistakes here are 100% mine.

Faced with the urgent necessity of a clarifying talk, Miranda immersed herself in work _._ The whole incident was embarrassing, an awkward affair and it unsettled her terribly. She preferred to disregard the problem for now, even if it felt utterly wrong. She knew she had to talk to Andrea soon. Nigel was right. The girl deserved an explanation and, even more so, an apology. But Miranda's greatest concern was whether she could manage to do so. Apologies were not her strong point, and she assumed that she would fail _miserably_. Most of all she feared the confrontation with the young woman, and Miranda abhorred the idea of letting Andrea see her vulnerable and emotional. She pushed the disturbing thought from her mind and tried to focus on her unfinished notes and the many unread messages. The heavy workload was a blessing to her, and it helped a lot to ignore the mess in her head.

 _S_ o the day passed by quickly. Miranda was confronted with annoying appointments, and of course she had to deal with people's incompetence. Business as usual. A decent runthrough seemed to be a sheer impossible task for her staff and soon she was in a very bad mood. Andrea mostly avoided her, if possible. In the afternoon hours she sneaked in, to place a steaming hot 'no-foam skimmed latte' on her desk. The coffee was hellishly hot, and Miranda could hardly touch the cup. It was the only thing that put a little smile on her face that day. For sure Andrea did not notice it. She barely looked at her and hastily disappeared without saying a word.

Miranda could not blame the young woman. She had treated Andrea so badly the last days. She thought of all the desperate efforts the girl had made to please her, despite her gratuitous cruelty. Sometimes she was blind with anger. Yes, her rudeness was unbearable and Miranda felt so _guilty_ about it now. It was a feeling she was not used to and it confused her awfully. _Miranda Priestly felt guilty about terrorizing an assistant_. Ridiculous! Since when did she become such a sissy? What was this young woman doing to her? As much as she tried, she couldn't stop those awkward, tender feelings for her nor could she ignore the longing that consumed her. _'A soft spot for the girl.'_ Nigel's words echoed in her head and she panicked. God, was he right! Hopefully Nigel wasn't aware of the deep significance of his words. She could only pray that he didn't see through her...

“This cannot be happening to me! Where will it all end?”

Miranda whispered and shook her head. She sighed. The disastrous day gave her a headache, and she couldn't think straight. She maintained her silence and avoided the conversation with Andrea. Yes, she put it off for as long as possible. To tell the truth, she did not even know how to start the dialog, and the mere thought of it put a lump in her throat. And so hour after hour passed, and Miranda sat at her desk, exhausted, and soon it was late evening.

___________________

Andy looked at her watch and her eyebrows raised in astonishment. It was nearly half past nine. Why the hell was _she_ still here? What new madness was this? The book would be ready soon, and La Priestly still sat at her desk. It seemed to Andy as if Miranda had decided to receive the book personally. Fine! Andy got the impression that she was not even good enough anymore to deliver the book. But why did Miranda not dismiss her at least? Andy lingered at her desk since hours, and Miranda did all the work alone. She even took the calls herself. Andy was so superfluous here, yet she had to stay. Oh, for sure it was pure spite. Just because to torture her a little more. Once again, why?

Andy lost her temper. She had enough of that wickedness. Yes, she was so fed up with everything. She grabbed her purse furiously and searched for the Ritz Carlton key card. She took it out with a trembling hand and looked down at it. It had been a short, sweet dream with a rude awakening. No, she did not feel welcome in _her suite_. And it would end here. _Now!_ She couldn't stand it anymore. A single tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away.

Andy took a deep breath, got up and with the key card in her hand she approached Miranda's door wrathfully. She paused for a second and decided not to knock. She had to do this as fast as possible, otherwise she would fail. Andy was sure about it. She couldn't withstand her icy stare long. She gathered all her courage, pushed open the door boldly and rushed in.

“ _Excuse me!_ What do you think...”

The words stuck in Miranda's throat as she noticed Andrea's face and the fiery anger in her eyes. She turned pale and in dismay Miranda watched the young woman approach her. Andrea placed a silver little card on her desk and looked down at her fretfully. All warmth had left her eyes.

“This belongs to you. I don't want it anymore.” Andy's voice trembled, but she managed to hold Miranda's gaze a few seconds, before she turned around and dashed off.

For a short moment Miranda was stunned and she stared at the key card on her desk. _No, no, no!_ This was not supposed to happen. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

“To hell with your pride, Priestly!” Miranda breathed and in a flash she jumped to her feet. She ran after the young woman and grabbed Andrea's wrist before she even reached the door. Andrea whirled around, and she looked down at Miranda's hand on her arm in disbelief. Then her eyes raised and her face showed confusion and panic.

“Let me go!” Andy sharply ordered and tried to break free.

“No! You're not going anywhere.” Miranda whispered and Andy felt her grip tighten.

Shocked, her gaze met Miranda's, and an awkward silence lay between them. Miranda couldn't find her voice, and Andy just stared at her. She did not know what to make of it. Once again, Miranda Priestly's face was unreadable to her.

Miranda's breath came quickly and her bright, blue eyes studied Andrea intently. She felt the girl's racing pulse beneath her fingertips and the intense sensation intrigued her. _No, she would not let her go. She would not lose her!_ She couldn't even bear the thought. Miranda was wrecked with tension. In her excitement she wasn't aware that her hand unintentionally closed tighter and tighter around the young woman's wrist. _“I will not lose her!”_ The thought echoed in her head, again and again.

Suddenly Andrea's alarming voice brought her back to her senses.

“Miranda! Miranda, please. You almost hurt me!” Andy wailed.

Horrified Miranda looked down at her own hand, her knuckles were white. She immediately loosened her grip, but she did not release Andrea. She finally regained her poise, and a shadow of guilt darkened her eyes. Miranda groaned and shook her head.

“Andrea, I'm so... sorry. It wasn't my intention... I mean... I didn't want to... hurt... you. _Forgive me._ ” Her voice failed her, and she looked up, her eyes pleading for understanding. She struggled hard to control her emotions. Her thumb carefully caressed the skin on Andy's wrist.

Andy gaped at her in utter shock. A bewildering variety of feelings showed on her face. Hope, anxiety, consternation, fear, and yes, _longing_. She was so very confused. She simply stood there, her eyes large, and her heart fluttered. Miranda's sudden tenderness overwhelmed her. The sensation of her gentle fingers on her skin drove her crazy and she wanted to give in to the wonderful feeling. But oh, she had concerns. The past days Andy had learned, how _fragile_ that harmony could be. Her affection could turn into malice extremely fast and for no reason. It was absurd, and it scared and unsettled Andy badly. She felt Miranda's piercing gaze on her, and their eyes met. As if reading her mind, Miranda began to speak in a low tone:

“Andrea, please listen to me. I know the last days had not been exactly nice for you...” She hesitated and struggled for words. Andy impatiently interrupted her thoughts.

“'The last days had not been exactly nice'? _You made my life a living hell_ , Miranda. Why? Why have you been so angry with me? I just want to... _understand_. What have I done wrong?” Andy asked imploringly.

Miranda sighed as she reached for Andy's hands and gently took them in hers. Andy closed her eyes at the touch, her stomach fluttered. Embarrassed, Miranda finally confessed to her:

“ _You_ haven't done anything wrong, Andrea. _I_ was wrong. So very wrong.”

Andy was torn between relief and bewilderment. She wasn't entirely satisfied with the statement. “I don't get it, Miranda. What were you wrong about?” She pressed her to explain.

Miranda met her gaze and saw the confusion that crossed the young woman's features. It made her feel extremely nervous and uncomfortable. She panicked. What should she tell her? That it had been nothing but pure jealousy that had guided her thoughts and actions over the last few days. A feeling that literally had eaten her up with grief. It was so very disgraceful and inappropriate. Appalled, Miranda averted her gaze and shook her head. “I can't tell you. I... just _can't_. I know I mistreated you badly, Andrea, and you have every reason to be angry at me. I'm not an easy person to deal with. But I ask your forgiveness. I beg you, Andrea.” Miranda whispered the words and squeezed Andy's hands affectionately.

Andy was ravished with delight and shivered at the warm energy that flowed through her. The wonderful gesture and Miranda's silken words finally brought peace to her troubled soul. She was speechless, but she accepted her apology and gave Miranda a confirming nod.

Relief flooded Miranda's face and she was so pleased to see the warm smile on Andrea's lips. Her heartbeat quickened with joy, and she still held the young woman's hands in her tender grasp. A comforting silence lay between them.

They both did not notice the young man standing in the office door. He had the book under his arm, ready to hand it over. But Lucas was so startled that he just stood there, open-mouthed, staring at the unbelievable scene in front of him.


End file.
